


【锤基】造物主

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 设定：机械人ThorX科学家Loki导入：倒霉的Loki在一次科考中意外失踪五年，当他平安回家后，等待他的是昔日爱人成为反叛军领袖的消息……分级：NC17TAG：剧情肉向，肉主要包含主从设定、言语凌辱等，跨物种恋情
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

_我是谁？_

_我在哪？_

_我在做什么？_

这三个贯穿人类历史的灵魂拷问，即便到了宇宙新纪元也一样管用。

星云467年3月，德尔塔星流进入新一轮的静止周期，已经在其中沉浮五年的冈尼尔号漂浮至星流边缘，一个打旋冲出了风暴中心，当一切物理定律恢复正常，Loki从沉睡中醒来，因惯性猛地撞上挡风玻璃。

长期停止工作的大脑无比疼痛，迟钝地重新开始运转。

从大爆炸到蓝星，从蓝星到星云纪年，人类数千年的历史一齐涌入Loki的海马体，经过一小时的紊乱后，他慢慢冷静下来，四肢无力地瘫在椅子上。

饥饿、疲劳，这是人体的下意识反应，Loki凭记忆找到抽屉里的压缩小饼干，感谢科技，这么多年过去了它还没有变质——毕竟这是他自主研发的产品。他将飞船设定回航，咀嚼着食物，身体渐渐恢复能量。

Loki Laufeyson，九界研究所最年轻有为的科学家、授勋研究员、前约顿海姆首相Laufey之子、第四代类人开发者，在一次偶然的科研考察中居然被苏醒的德尔塔星流困住了！

他只在课上听过德尔塔星流，一种存在于宇宙间的特殊粒子反应，周期为一百年，活动期大约持续三到十年，所有被卷入的物体都会暂停生命活动直到星流重新进入沉睡。Loki想办法在飞船上找到了镜子的类似物，正常时间的流逝没有在他身上留下任何变化，他感觉自己像个怪物。

寂静之中，他想到了一件更可怕的事——

他家还有一个“怪物”在等他。

萨卡星不属于九大星球，它拥有迷人的混乱，多种风格兼容并包，Loki一度很喜欢，所以他和Thor在此安家落户。然而当他顺利进入萨卡，搞清楚现在距他离家时已经过去了整整五年，他不抱希望地想——

也许Thor已经没电了。

也许他的租房合约到期，Thor被赶出去了。

也许Thor被联邦政府抓去拆解了。

也许Thor早就被拆得一块零件都不剩了。

Loki汗流浃背，驾驶冈尼尔号赶往他家所处的坐标，而事实比他的想象还要糟一万倍。

昔日漂亮温馨的小屋变成了偌大的环形广场，钢筋水泥拔地而起，古罗马风格的建筑气势恢宏地铺开，取代了原本的住宅区——圆顶、券拱无比庄严，拉近视野，他看到门上刻着“类人联盟总部”，除此之外，附近全是废墟。

萨卡变成了垃圾场。

Loki错愕得微张开嘴，手指在显示屏上来回缩放、拉动视角，他微微一怔，建筑墙体上有一个装裱在玻璃匣内的门牌，虽然字迹早已模糊，但依旧能看出门牌上刻着“Loki & Thor”，中间是一道清晰的划痕，Loki眼眶一热，要不是当年他将那块门牌永久钉在原位，也许现在萨卡上就找不到他和Thor共同生活过的痕迹了。

Thor会在这里吗？

Loki不敢确定，联盟总部四周都是卫兵，他不敢冒险，只得操纵冈尼尔号再度空间跳跃离开萨卡，直觉告诉他留下来并不安全。

“Stark长官，西北角有非联盟军的舰船入侵，但它没有停留，现在已经离开。”联盟的巡逻兵紧急进入指挥室向今日轮值的最高权限人Tony Stark报告。

Tony闻言调出监控录像，他仔细检查后疑惑道：“舰船通过了总部安全系统的鉴定，但没有联盟军的统一标识，难道……不，不可能。”他心里闪过一个揣测，但很快又否定了自己的想法。

他的副官Jarvis问：“是否需要告诉Thor？”

“让我想想。”Tony继续分析入侵舰船的特征，嘴里喃喃道，“好不容易才准备和谈，不会吧，他这个时候回来？”

Jarvis和Tony一同出厂、一起遇到Thor，他们自然很清楚Thor的过去，人类与类人的战争发展到新阶段，联邦军上个月在红河节节败退，不得不提出和谈的请求。本次和谈将在下星期举行，届时联邦军统帅Thanos将会与联盟军领袖Thor在和平区会面。

那个传闻中Thor——阿尔法410系类人的发明者如果在这时候回来，谁都不知道和谈会往哪个方向发展，他们祈求已久的权利与和平也许会再度成为泡影。

Tony毫无头绪，他揉揉眉心，下达了今日的第一个指令：“密切监视该飞船的动向，一旦它靠近联邦政府，立刻向我报告。”

这绝不是Loki熟悉的社会。

在星系内漫无目的地漂流，Loki好不容易接入了宇宙网络——感谢冈尼尔号设施齐全、温暖舒适。

五年堆积下来信息大爆炸，Thor这个名字彻底与阿尔法410分开，独立成为联盟军的代名词。很难想象那个曾经每天只有学习、娱乐主人任务的类人如今变成了战场指挥官，他甚至在自己不知道的地方，成为了战争型类人。

Loki看了一圈现有信息，世界终于还是走到了类人与人类对抗的阶段。

而可笑的是，没有一条新闻提到了Thor的发明者——Loki Laufeyson！Loki不甘落寞地搜索了自己，二十年前那场著名的逃婚事件依旧为人津津乐道，Loki无语至极，愤怒地关掉了网页。

他想见Thor，怀念他们在一起的时光，可他不能确定这个Thor依旧是他的Thor。

曾经，他和Thor有特殊的联系方式，他为Thor植入了一枚特殊的联络芯片，只要Loki能在任何可以接入网络的地方输入代码，他就可以联系上Thor。

而现在这个方法失效了，无疑警示Loki，Thor被改造过。

居无定所，萨卡的不动产全被充公，Loki觉得自己才刚离家，一转眼就成了无产阶级，他只能回亚尔夫海姆——九界研究所给他分配过一套住房，他当年离开的时候并没有变卖。

家政机器人——一种低端的类人——会定期来打扫屋子，以便Loki可以随时入住，当他拿出身份证刷开房门，他的信息重新写入研究所的信息系统，上传至联邦政府。

Loki以为他至少还能再得到一晚上的安宁，但联邦军的人来得很快，Loki才进屋没多久，门铃就响了。

“请原谅我不请自来，Laufeyson博士，我是Steve Rogers，联邦军的前线指挥官，我代表联邦军向您致以最崇高的敬意。”来人金发蓝眼，一身笔挺的军服，礼貌地出示了自己的证件，他身后跟着两位士兵，其中一名手中提着餐盒，位高权重的将军居然为了他不远千里地出现在亚尔夫海姆，Loki为自己还有利用价值感到高兴。

但当他们四目相接，Loki感到Steve长得很亲切，确认身份后，便让开了一点位置允许他进屋。Steve的勤务兵有条不紊地把餐盒放到Loki家的餐桌上，开始为他们布餐，Steve微笑道：“如不介意，我们可以边吃边谈。”

Loki作为Laufey的儿子，眼界不凡，Steve考虑周到，Loki很是受用，他开门见山地问：“你是为了Thor来找我？”

“不要误会，你还活着的消息会在今晚传遍整个宇宙，联邦政府认为我们应该抢占先机，你是Thor的设计者，而Thor是类人军的统帅，换句话来说——”Steve停顿了下，他不得不承认，“你是类人军中造物主一般的存在。”

这是任何士兵都无法企及的高度。Steve听说过Loki，在那个类人研究最兴盛的时代，Loki作为其中杰出的科学家，他带领团队最大限度地赋予了机器人情感与自我意识，后来将目光转向类人与人类结合，但这项研究很快被叫停，Thanos一度赞赏过他的研究，而他还没在公众视野发光发热到极致，就被他父亲——约顿海姆的首相Laufey叫回家结婚，入赘约顿海姆王室。

而他逃婚了。

这桩丑闻轰动一时，Laufey气得再也不认这个儿子，Loki来到了萨卡生活。Steve回过神来，再次望向眼前这个年轻英俊的男人，他看起来一点不像六十多岁的模样（当前人类的平均寿命是一百七十岁），也许这是德尔塔星流的馈赠。

“你们想要什么？”Loki淡淡地问。

“一次顺利的和谈。”Steve看似无比真挚地说出来意，他倏地苦笑了下，“Laufeyson博士，你的作品将人类打得节节败退，我们的统帅Thanos将在下周与Thor会面，而我请求为星际联邦带来和平。”

这个答案出乎Loki意料，Steve一边提Thanos，一边提“他”自己的想法，Loki若有所思地摩挲着叉子，露出个讥笑：“我看起来很好骗吗？我无意卷入你们的派系斗争。”

至此，Steve终于掌握了一点Loki的风格，他虽然被联邦派来接触Loki，但并不知道这位科学怪人是否会为人类带来好处，Steve有私心，却无法在人前提起，他装作不经意地说：“人类是命运共同体，没有人能置身事外，您的前同事、研究员Scott Lang博士曾试图反抗，Thanos将军对此非常不满。”

那个小矮人得罪了联邦军！

Loki早前在研究所工作的时候便与Scott不对付，此刻只是幸灾乐祸地笑出声。Steve的话隐隐有威胁的意味，但Loki一点不关心这些大事，只是问：“我家为什么会变成联盟军总部？我的产业现在难道都转入联盟名下了？”

“如果您愿意协助我们和谈，一旦和谈圆满结束，政府会立刻发还您的住宅，或在其他星球给予您补偿。”Steve错愕地说，难道是他想错了？稍加思索，他继续道，“我听闻，总部地址是反叛军统帅选的，Thor似乎对萨卡情有独钟。”

Loki微微一愣，忽然发难道：“我离开很久了，对政局并不了解。政府无权入侵民宅，在我的设计里，Thor也并不好战，为什么他会流落在外？！”

Steve涨红了脸，似乎为这件事很是感到羞愧，他低声道：“因为你的研究并不是秘密——五年前，在你离开后，联邦政府派人来萨卡，试图继续你的研究。”

手中的餐具在盘子上摩擦发出刺耳的声响，Loki像受到了巨大的侮辱，即使Steve试图为联邦披上一层友善的外纱，借研究之名，行暴力之实，这话依旧令他肩膀僵硬，拳上青筋暴起，事实并不有利于他们之间的合作，但Steve仍旧没有撒谎。

Thanos是个绝对的主战派，联邦政府内从不和平，Loki已经彻底了解Steve的来意，联邦需要Loki，但他们并不清楚Loki对Thor的态度，Steve也一再试探，目的也是为了摸清Loki究竟是主战还是主和，对类人究竟是鄙夷还是尊重。

“他逃离了萨卡，对吗？”Loki试图让自己的语气听起来更加平缓，没有人知道他和Thor的关系，即使Steve抓住了他的要害，也只是以为Thor是他最杰出的作品，而他的自尊不容许Thor遭到践踏。

可Thor是他的爱人，他亲手打造的、与自己无比匹配、只爱他一人的爱人。

Steve点点头说：“原本类人就已经拥有了自我意识，在Thor的组织下，这场战争就此拉开序幕，而现在联邦终于同意和谈，我——我们需要你的帮助，作为回报，我们很愿意了解您的需要。”

“我要Thor。”Loki重新拿起餐具，冷静地说，“我们什么时候开始？”


	2. Chapter 2

类人联盟总部。

类人在体能、决策等方面拥有极强的天赋，即使战争已经进行到第五年，类人军内也无人疲倦、丧气，他们没有亲属，不惧怕死亡，有的甚至没有情感与痛感，与普通人相比，类人是最好的战争武器。

但大家并非天生就会战斗，有的是家政类人，只拿过厨具与喷壶，有的是财务类人，只接触过电脑和数字，为了反抗人类的统治，他们都学会了如何作战。Thor是极好的领袖，他毫无保留地分享了自己的知识模组，让联盟军更多类人成为了战士。

“Thanos答应了你提出的条件。”类人天生自带的通讯系统使Tony随时可以跟Thor联络，还没等他查清楚那艘入侵飞船的底细，Loki Laufeyson——Thor前主人回归的新闻就传遍了九界，Tony自然也就明白入侵者是谁了。

金发类人微笑了下，自信地说：“他没有理由不答应。”

Thanos是每个类人的噩梦，他们的朋友曾经被他抓去暴力拆解，或者被消除了自我意识，在Thanos眼里，类人根本不是拥有生命的生物。但时过境迁，现在联邦有求于联盟，Thanos也不得不低头。

“Loki的飞船昨天来访过。”Tony无奈地说，他还没来得及把这个消息告诉Thor，男人果然微微一愣，但脸上的笑意没有减淡，Tony好奇地问，“你会因此把联盟交给联邦军处理吗？”

Thor不咸不淡地说：“吾友，这不是你应该担心的问题，这甚至不是问题——因为我们拥有这世上最纯洁、至高无上的友谊，而这份情谊能撼动历史发展的轨迹。”

他的话一向鼓舞人心，Tony吹了个口哨笑道：“希望届时你不会被前主人的花言巧语打动。”

“不论何时，你一定要记得。”Thor低声说，他的面容在可视屏上显得有点模糊，“我永远不会背叛联盟。”

还在约顿海姆大学学习时，Loki已经展现出他在类人研究上非凡的天赋，他的切割、研究理念、代码设计都是最优秀的，远超同龄人，令他的导师Mimir眼前一亮，这对一个只有二十岁的学生来说非同一般，因为那时候Mimir已经是享誉全星系的著名科学家。尽管他们在对待类人的态度上有所冲突——Mimir和Scott Lang都认为类人是一种可以取得人权的生物，而Loki最初认为机械人只是工具——Mimir依旧不能否认Loki的优秀。

“我认为你不应该用那个词叫我——嗯，机器人（robot），我觉得你语带贬义。”

时光回到Loki居住在萨卡星那几年，当他为Thor安装了情感与自我意识模块后，根本没想到会得到一个爱反驳主人的类人，Loki经常叫嚣着诸如“再说话我就把你变回机器人”、“你这机器人不要试图理解我的情绪”等不入流的话，可Thor只会笑眯眯地看着他，继续自己的陈述，令Loki很是吃瘪。

“现在呢？你还要这样叫我吗？”Thor脸上洋溢着温暖的笑容，脚下的牛津鞋却踩着Loki的臀肉，稍微一用力，肠道便挤出浓稠的精液，他越来越接近于人类，无论是从生理角度，还是心理角度，他带着极强的雄性征服欲，令Loki雌伏在他的足下。

他又踩了一脚，Loki呜咽起来，捉住他的脚踝：“不，你是我的主人。”他眼眸带泪，被眼前的类人干了太久，穴口松软，精液不断往外渗漏，他跪坐起来，靠在Thor腿上，伸手去揉他腿间那根灼热的性器。

有时候，Loki会忘记Thor类人的身份，他太聪明、太完美，记得Loki所有喜好，比他自己都清楚他喜欢怎样的性爱。Thor伸手摸摸Loki的脸颊，科学家眼皮发红，他在床上不像平日那样盛气凌人，Thor越触碰他、侮辱他，他就越兴奋，高潮得一塌糊涂，Thor踢了踢他硬挺的阴茎，挑眉道：“被机器人上的感觉有这么好吗，博士？”他的鞋尖慢慢向下，抬头示意Loki转身，Loki简直无法忍受他这副冷淡的机械表情（虽然是Thor故意装出来迎合他的变态口味）。

“啊……”Loki握住Thor的手指，指引他来到胸前，Thor修长的手指上黏着干涸的体液，他随意拨弄了下红肿的乳尖，Loki稍微跪起身来方便他的动作，Thor的鞋尖却突然抵到他的后穴，皮鞋上的花纹刮蹭着Loki的穴肉，他不可置信地看着Thor，阴茎变得越来越硬，他咕哝着说，“好脏……”却想要再压低身体，他不断深呼吸，脸庞赤红，目光晕眩迷离，他抓着Thor的手，竟然就这样射出了一小股精液。

Thor拍拍他的脸颊，轻声说：“转身跪好，我要操你了。”

机械阴茎和人类的阴茎究竟有什么区别，Loki并不清楚，科技发展的速度过快，类人从机器骨骼、冰冷触感，变成血肉之躯，竟然只花了一百年时间，科技让类人和人类的边界变得越发模糊，而他身后这根阴茎无疑是顶级的尺寸和硬度，Loki又一次被他操哭了，他咒骂着应该取消Thor身上用于性爱的功能，在被Thor抽了一巴掌以后，Loki才把这些脏话吞进肚子里，乖乖地抬高臀部，为他的“主人”服务。

Loki关掉“回忆电影院”——这是一项能够重温过去的VR技术，虽然视角受限，但偶尔使用依旧能让他心情愉悦，那是他人生最快乐的时候，尽管不小心选到了桃色片段，看得他欲火焚身，好一会儿才忍过这难捱的时光。

从各方面来说，Loki都很想念Thor，但现在他完全没有自慰的心情。

因为他被关在家中，限制外出。

Loki收起特制的头戴仪器，冷笑着打量自己的房间，自Steve来过之后，他以为他们达成了友好的协议，把Thor给他，或者把他交给Thor，无论用什么方法，只要他们团聚，让他拿回萨卡的房子。结果他高估了Steve的话语权，Thanos派来看守，下令在和谈之前，他不许离开亚尔夫海姆半步。

更准确来说，Thanos的原话如下：“请Laufeyson博士好好想想我们有什么能够出奇制胜的方法，比如，您是否有远程遥控，按下就可以让阿尔法410断电失去反抗能力。”

Thanos的举动不仅激怒了Loki，Steve也非常生气，他硬邦邦地转述完上述语句，低声吼道：“他这是在毁掉和谈！”他来回踱步，很是焦虑地皱起眉头。

Loki彻底明白了，Steve对他的上级异常不满，而且这不满由来已久，Loki倚在门边稍微挑拨几句，他装作激烈地说：“这违反了我们合作的基础，我需要人身自由！是不是要我给你们研究一个阿尔法510？你们在做梦！”

这个时代科学家的地位极高，Steve被骂了一通也不生气，只是诚恳地说：“非常抱歉，我会和首相直接沟通，这不是我愿意看到的局面——我会让卫兵尽量避免限制你自由活动。”

“什么！还要限制我活动？！”Loki冲Steve吼道，“你给我小心点！Thor也会来找我，我的知识到底为谁所用，你们好好想清楚！”他把Steve轰了出去，相信这位主和派会马上采取行动，打探更多关于Thor的消息，把他送到Thor身边去。

在家里待了一天，结果Loki的监牢换到了联邦军总部，这次他是真的生气了，因为Thanos把他关在了Scott隔壁！

“Loki！你居然还活着！”Scott很是惊讶地站起身，想要拥抱一下这位传奇的幸存者，“所有研究员都以为你会被星流解体！”

Loki：“……”

这样的打招呼方式Loki敬谢不敏，他冷笑几声，瞪Scott一眼，Scott竟还能滔滔不绝地说：“你也被关起来了？噢，我知道，Thanos就是个暴君，Steve对我很关照……类人的发展已经势不可挡，不学会与类人和平共处，人类必将走向毁灭……我还没有请教你，你到底是怎么让Thor加载了那么多模块没有超载？你们到底是什么关系？他真的是最接近人类的机械人吗？”

“Scott，即使类人毁灭，你转行当记者也能养活自己。”Loki冷笑一声，关上了房门。

当晚，Loki就把“牢房”烧了。

尽管值夜的卫兵很快扑灭大火，房里不少物品还是烧坏了，Scott差点被烟熏死，已经送去医院治疗，而Loki毫发无伤，他提前准备了不少湿手帕，放完火就跑进了厕所。

这样的突发事故是联邦军的极大失察，按照规定，纵火者应该被开除军籍，入狱三年，即使Loki是享誉全星系的博士，他同样被带到了联邦军最高统帅Thanos面前问责。

Thanos正忙于军务，显然非常不愿被Loki打断，但他不可能放着这个胆大妄为的科学家不管。Thanos长得十分高大，皮肤隐隐发紫，Loki猜测他是某两个星球的混血，他深深抿着嘴唇，看起来的确像个暴君，他冷漠地说：“Laufeyson博士，你想要什么完全可以跟卫兵商量，烧房子对我们来说意味着宣战。”

“和谈准备得还顺利吗？Thanos元帅。”Loki微笑着问。

和谈是Thanos的软肋，人类被反叛军打得节节败退，这件事最大程度地挫伤了Thanos的自尊，他眼皮一跳：“不劳你操心，如果你有任何能为联邦出力的地方，请尽快提出。”

“而我对你们的计划一无所知。”Loki笑了笑，自顾自走到餐桌边，Thanos正准备吃午餐，他的规格很高，Loki拿起一块干净的面包放入口中，“反叛军提了什么条件？”

Thanos神色复杂地看着Loki，语气嘲讽至极：“我不认为阿尔法410的创造者会帮助我们，带你回来就是一个错误——阿尔法410想要得到你，这符合逻辑，但我怎么会给反叛军增添助力？”

他咧开嘴的样子像一只大蛤蟆，恶毒又丑陋，Loki忍着恶心，试图让自己的语气变得更加尖锐：“为什么不答应他呢？他根本没想过来救我，把我遗弃在星流中，而他成了统帅，还反抗我的同类！你应该知道，我以前是著名的类人工具论支持者。”

Thanos眼神一闪，似乎陷入了思考，这时候Steve推门而入，打断了这份胶着，Steve喘息着，以为里面的气氛一定糟糕到了极点，他下意识要劝架，从Thanos手中保住Loki，却不料气氛还算平和，他尴尬极了，行了个军礼，为自己的失礼感到抱歉。

Thanos吝啬于把目光分给和自己政见不合的下属，他哼了一声，若有所思地看着Loki，忽然，他似笑非笑地问Steve：“用Laufeyson博士来威胁阿尔法410，是不是很有趣？”

Loki不禁感到毛骨悚然，Steve的脸色也异常难看，他竟然就这样说了出来！如此直白——毫不掩饰自己的恶意——Loki努力保持平静，他只是冷冷地站在那里，Steve无法开口反驳，Thanos又转向Loki，玩味地笑道：“我批准你参加和谈，Laufeyson博士，希望你为联邦发光发热，直至你生命的最后一刻。”

在这时听到这个消息不知道是好是坏，但此刻Steve只能硬着头皮接受，他冷静地说：“我会把相关事宜告诉博士，并教导他遵守基地的规矩，纵火一事不会再犯。”他扯着Loki的手臂，将他带了出去。

这桩案子就此不了了之，他们离开Thanos的办公室，缓步走在基地里，Loki不由得看向Steve。眼前的军人比Thanos年轻，他有胆识，有理想，并且足够坚韧，Loki放缓步伐，知道Steve没有教育他的意思，他轻声问：“如果Thanos不是元帅，会由你接任吗？”

“我不知道，政府有选举的权利，但我想……大概，也许？”Steve耸耸肩，转而苦笑道，“比起思考这种虚无缥缈的事，你不应该担心他究竟想做什么吗？你也太大胆了！”

“他不会处决我，至少我现在还有利用价值，Rogers将军，比起担心我，你更应该思考万一Thanos倒台，你要怎么统帅联邦军，光有理想可不能帮你顺利走下去。”Loki意味深长地看了Steve一眼，随后笑道，“记得告诉Scott，我没被处罚。”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki乖乖在联邦基地等了两天，他谨慎至极，生怕自己在睡梦中被灌了迷药，守不住脑中的秘密。星际联邦有很多折磨人的手段，部分还是他父亲当年想出来的。

在那个类人研究最兴盛的时代，作为其中杰出的科学家，Loki带领团队最大限度地赋予了机器人情感与自我意识，之后他将目光转向类人与人类结合， Thanos一度对此十分赞赏，但这项研究很快被叫停，而他也被父亲——约顿海姆的首相Laufey叫回家结婚，入赘约顿海姆王室。

但他逃婚了。

这桩丑闻轰动一时，Laufey气得再也不认这个儿子，Loki辗转到萨卡生活。Steve回过神来，再次望向眼前这个年轻英俊的男人，他看起来一点不像六十多岁的模样（当前人类的平均寿命是一百七十岁），也许这是德尔塔星流的馈赠。

Laufey已经把Loki开除出家族，他是个说一不二的男人，时至今日也不知道他是否健康地活着，但知道儿子成了联邦军的座上宾也不来谄媚，Loki觉得这样挺好，他彻底与家族做了割舍，以后他要做什么，就是真正不受限制了。

两天时间过得很快，Loki终于等到了和Thor见面的日子。

他骗了Thanos，其实他无比想念Thor，希望能穿上一身崭新的衣装——可惜在这Loki一无所有，但他依旧竭尽所能让自己得体地去见Thor。

“我以为我们会去和平区谈判。”Loki试图使自己的声音保持平稳，他被卫兵守着，Steve坐在他的侧后方，Thanos坐在他左边，他握紧拳头，好一会儿才冷静下来。

“博士，不需要这么麻烦，现在已经是星云纪年了。”Thanos阴恻恻地笑了，在技术负责人的调试下，这个特制的房间的另一端出现了一群人，除去阿尔法410以外的类人高级军官都到齐了，他们坐在对面，看起来无比真实，但其实只是全息投影，无法触碰，无法暗杀。Thanos忽然有些遗憾，实地见面有实地见面的好处，不过阿尔法410本来就很难对付，除了Loki，无人知道他的停机键究竟在哪。

Loki这才明白自己大约落入了圈套，他咬咬牙，在心里暗骂Thanos不是人。

“我们的领袖要迟到一会儿。”其中一位类人外交官斯文地说，示意联邦军耐心等待。

和谈本应该在十点开始，而现在只有联邦军全员到齐，Thanos的脸色随着时间流逝越来越不好看，反叛军绝对是在吊联邦政府的胃口，他几次想要离场，都被政府的外交官按了下来，和谈的机会来之不易，Thanos怒视着那空荡的主位，在他终于忍无可忍时，电子表走到了十点一刻，Thor进入全息投影区域，他身上穿着反叛军服，极有机械美感，泛起银色的光芒，身材高大，一如人类对他的印象，如同古神话传说中的雷神，他在众人的注视下走到反叛军中，填补了队伍的空隙。

他抬起眼睛，蓝眸微微闪烁，注视着政府军，目光在每个人身上停留等长时间，他提起嘴角，随口解释道：“有点事，来晚了，你们还没开始？噢，那我们开始吧。”

这个该死的机器人！Thanos的表情不再像他对付Loki时那样神闲气定，Loki都快笑出声了，他的目光为Thor而明亮，可Thor对他视而不见，Loki有些疑惑，但按下了心中的猜想。

和谈正式开始，按照流程，双方提出要求，然后代表开始谈判，唇枪舌战中，Thor始终没有朝Loki投来多余的目光。

类人永远不会变老，但Thor身上有相应的程序设定，他的容貌并非一成不变，这使得他从各方面更接近人类，这几年他的头发变长了，束在脑后，精神抖擞，他的决策模块似乎被修改过，Loki记得他以前没有那么聪明——又或者是Thor对他不设心防——现在他能犀利地指出Thanos话中埋下的隐雷，不只是他，他身边的类人都反应灵敏，死死咬着条件不肯松口。

怪不得人类溃不成军。

Loki咂舌，即使是一片虚幻，他也从中得到了些许慰藉，Thor依旧强大、炙热、英俊、情感丰沛，是他最杰出的作品，也是他最重要、亲密的伙伴。

在Loki走神时，Thanos忽然捶桌吼道：“你们要求太多了！不要得寸进尺！别忘了小Laufeyson还在我们手上”Loki猛地回过神来，小Laufeyson？是在说他吗？这里除了他好像也没有人姓Laufeyson，糟糕，他不知道他们刚才说到哪了，Loki脸色一僵，在场所有人都望向他。

Loki对上Thor的目光，他以为会看到熟悉的眼神，他们曾经在盛夏挤在一张躺椅上观察萨卡的流星雨，他将腿翘到Thor身上，感受他冰凉的体温，抢过他手中的望远镜，随后笑着说：“我要给你搞个体温系统。”

Thor当时是怎么回答他来着？Thor摸摸他的手臂说：“好的，主人。”他喜欢这样叫Loki，Thor从不觉得这种从属关系不好，反倒是他和Loki亲密的象征。

而现在，Thor冷淡地扫过Loki的面庞，他似笑非笑地望着Thanos：“联邦新进的类人的确很像我的前主人，但如果你们以为一个类人就能骗到我，那未免也太小瞧联盟军了。”

“他是假人？！”Thanos身边的政府官员不可置信地说，“元帅，你跟我们说……”

“闭嘴！”Thanos狐疑地看了Loki一眼，类人技术发展过快的弊端就是他们变得与人类越来越像，如果不是刻意深究，几乎无法用肉眼分辨两者，在场和Loki最熟悉的人就是Thor，Thanos不禁开始犹豫，难道Thor真的认出了这不是Loki？毕竟此前从来没有人活着从德尔塔星流中出来。

“什么？！”Loki脱口而出，他看着Thor，对方不带一丝情感回看他，仿佛一台精密的计算机，想要分析出自己的企图，Loki皱起眉头，渐渐冷静下来，他不再给予任何反应，反而似笑非笑地提起唇角。

“他的微笑很僵硬，一看就是类人，联邦军居然没有发现吗？”Tony添油加醋抨击道。

Loki嘴角一抽，更是加深了“僵硬”的说法，他转头愤怒地问一旁的Steve：“Thor的记忆模块被重组了？他怎么连我都认不出？！”

“我也不知道……联邦试图这样做，但……没有成功，其中是否发生了什么意外我就不清楚了，我的权限不足。”Steve尴尬地解释。

Loki怒视Steve，好一会儿才收回眼神，干脆把Thor当做是陌生人。

“既然你说他不是你的前主人，为什么你们还要专门为他提出一项条款？”Thanos不甘心地问，依然想要从Thor的话中找到漏洞，从而击溃他的谎言。

Tony抢着帮Thor回答：“因为恶心，难道你愿意有一个顶着你女儿脸的类人坐在我们这边？”

Thanos：“……”

元帅直接被气到离席，他失去了谈判的重要筹码，只能愤恨地瞪了Loki和Thor一眼，之后的谈判索然无味，人类留着的杀手锏成了笑话，急促地结束了第一次和谈后，双方一无所获，外交官只能再约时间。

“……他居然假装不认识我！”退出全息投影后，Loki疲倦地捏了捏眉心，他愤怒地叫嚣起来，动静之大，让所有联邦官员侧目，Loki提高了音量，“我必须惩罚这下贱的类人！”

外交官冷漠地提了提嘴角，像类人一样，矜持地说：“不必生气，博士，和一群机器人打交道，您迟早要习惯他们的愚蠢与自大。”

Loki在心里冷笑一声，他快步出门追上Thanos，被他的卫兵挡在门外，Loki依旧敢于硬闯，他大声道：“他背叛了我！”

“你背叛了联邦！”Thanos拿出激光枪，指着Loki的额头，“让我们猜猜，如果我扣下扳机，你会不会死？”

“我死了，你就再也不能扳倒Thor！”Loki冷笑道。

“你以为我还不够丢脸？！”Thanos愤怒地吼叫，扣下扳机，Loki一侧身，激光弹擦过他的头发，灼热的气息令Loki越发不满，子弹最终射中墙边的花瓶，发出清晰的碎裂声，Thanos压抑着心中的波澜，他嗔目欲裂，“给我一个让你活下去的理由！而不是马上送你去类人退休厂。”

退休对于人类来说就是停止工作，进入晚年休息，但对于类人来说，退休等于结束他们的一生。Loki打了个寒噤，心中暗骂Thor这次把他害惨了，他无法证明自己不是类人，只要相信诡辩，他即使是人，也能被说成类人。

“难道你不想打败Thor？送我去他身边，我会把他带回来！为你！”Loki急中生智吼道，他冷静地看着Thanos，十分确信地说，“没有我，你们打一百年都不可能打败Thor。”

Thanos怒吼起来，像被挑衅的野兽，他狠狠揍了Loki的腹部一拳，Loki吃痛，摔倒在地，他捂着伤处，Thanos喘息，好一会儿才平静下来，冷冷地看着伏在地上的Loki道：“你最好信守承诺。”

在Loki晕倒前，他看见Thanos从桌上拿起针管，猛地插入自己的手臂，他的意识很快便模糊了。

“给你三天时间，不然你就和类人一起死在反叛军基地。”

意识在不知名的海洋中遨游，他像溺水一样，不断调整呼吸，最终在一个地牢中醒来。

Loki头脑昏沉，敏锐地发觉自己的皮肤上有微小的创口。

他的记忆似乎缺失了一部分，他并不知道自己为什么会出现在这里，也不记得之前发生了什么。

“醒了？”地牢的黑暗处传来皮带解开时发出的金属碰撞声，Loki头皮发麻，下意识往后退，牵扯到腹部的伤，他嘶了一声，男人问他，“受伤了？”

Loki冷哼，并不回答，他试图站起来，却被迫退到墙角。皮带在空气中挥舞，发出嗖嗖的声响，在背上留下一道灼热，Loki忍不住呻吟出声。

“人类给了你什么好处让你帮助他们？”男人低沉地审讯道。

Loki嘴硬地说：“没什么。”

又是一道鞭子，带着痒意，力度并不重，Loki发出沉闷的哼声，阴茎隐约有抬头的架势。

“真不乖，你喜欢鞭子？那可不能如你所愿，告诉我，你是否吐露了任何有关类人设计的机密？”

男人握住他的下巴，一根硬邦邦的性器忽然贴到他脸上，怼着Loki的嘴唇，Loki像受到了极大的侮辱，急忙后退，告解道：“没有……没有！”

“你值得奖励。”男人笑了笑，嗓音令Loki浑身发痒，他摩挲着Loki的脸颊，直至感觉到他变得乖顺，抽下去的鞭痕发烫，粗硬的性器在Loki唇上绕了一圈，浓腥的雄性气息弥漫在空气中。

Loki得到了爱抚，他慢慢放松身体，握住男人的阴茎，张口含入，他起先有些生涩，但很快就熟练起来，在马眼上试探性舔了一圈，含糊不清地说：“你以为压低声音我就不认识这条阴茎了？”

男人嗤笑，摸摸他的脑袋，他撤出阴茎，在Loki脸上划上几道湿痕，于唇周来回涂抹，男人低沉地说：“没想到我们著名的科学家是个婊子。”

“嗯，你专属的。”Loki揉着他的囊袋，并不介意Thor在做爱时侮辱他的人格，但他很介意在这种鬼地方做爱，他抬起湿漉漉的绿眼叹息道，“如果你没有失忆，就赶紧给我们找个正常一点的房间，我现在难受死了。”

不知道按下了哪个开关，灯亮起来，地牢变成了干净的卧室，那张金子般的面容出现在Loki面前，近距离相处时，过去与爱人相处的时光一齐涌入Loki的大脑，他感到无比安心。

而对Thor来说，Loki嘴唇红润，脸上还挂着粘液，看起来有些可怜，但他的动作一点都不可怜，他一掌推开Thor勃起的性器，站起身来，舒展身体，拉起上衣，把身上的淤青展示给Thor看。

这场景着实有点可笑，Thor还没穿好衣服，Loki就急于向他诉苦，Thor刚要触碰Loki的身体，Loki又猛地揍了他一拳，愤怒地说：“你竟然假装不认识我！”

Thor眨眨眼，人前精明的类人领袖显露出一丝无辜与憨厚，他笑了笑说：“不这样做，你怎么会顺利来到这里？”

“根本不顺利！”Loki指了指自己的伤口，Thor顺势单膝跪地，在他的淤青附近落下一个又一个神圣的吻，Loki被吻得心痒难耐，不断浅浅地呻吟着，Thor的确对他的伤口很执着，看来记忆模块没有受损，Loki摸摸他的脑袋提醒道，“你还硬着呢，让我帮你。”

“我会杀了他。”Thor冷淡极了，他站起身，凝视Loki的眼睛，终于忍不住叹了口气，眼眶微红，他吐出温热的气息，“我真的很想念你。”

Loki伸手抱住Thor，亲着他的脸颊，无数次，他以为Thor会变成一堆废铁，Thor依旧坚强地活着等他回家，他们家被他改造成类人总部，再也没有比这令Loki更感动的事。如果起初他能够更勇敢、更信任Thor，他就不会落到Thanos手里——即使这并非全无好处。

“所以你还在等什么呢？主人。”Loki咬着下唇，跪到地上，重新含住Thor的阴茎，他情急地吞吐着，恨不得吸出Thor的每一滴精液，Thor的脚不断磨蹭他的胯部，勾起Loki的情欲，Loki吞得很深，舌尖不断刺激Thor的马眼，勾出里面的精液，性爱型类人已经研发多年，发展完善，但类人的情欲堆积依旧比真人来得缓慢，意味着Thor需要更长时间才能高潮，Loki费尽心思取悦他，直到他拍拍Loki的后脑，示意他站起来，Loki才转身跪到了地上。

“快操我。”Loki脱下裤子，露出许久没有做爱的穴口，他咬着手指，渴求地望向Thor。


	4. Chapter 4

很多年前，Loki在设计Thor的细节时，偶尔会想关于阴茎尺寸等问题，他的Thor是世界上最好的，理应给他最好的配置。所以当这种配置用于他自己身上时，除了无边无际的快感，他的大脑一片空白，只能跪在Thor的身下不断喘息。

Thor的手从腋下穿过，握着Loki的胸乳揉捏，他天生没有性向设定，是Loki有意留下的感情变数，但意外的是Thor未曾变心，对这段感情忠贞得像一个类人，即使过去了五年，Loki感觉他依旧有力，对自己也依旧热情。

这样的人居然能假装不认识自己，Loki差一点就信了！当他重新触碰到Thor，吮着那根阴茎，他就知道自己被骗了，但再也没有比Thor完好无损更让他开心的事——Thor没有用上新的机械手，也没有陷入程序混乱，Loki为此比往常都要更热情，他坐在Thor身上，主动地耸动起腰肢，吞吃着Thor的阴茎。

“被……操坏了……”Loki呜咽着，Thor的手指在他口中作乱，Loki来不及吞咽口水，搅得Thor的指头更加水润，身后的性器像打桩机一样在他下落时猛地一挺，Loki瞪大眼睛，腿脚痉挛着往下坐，他被彻底撑开了，眼眶湿润，嘴里喊道，“主人，不行了。”

Thor揉了揉他的阴茎，高潮时的Loki尤其敏感，浑身泛着红色，Thor听到他这样呻吟，清楚他情动，便加大了揉捏的力度与速度，送给Loki一个二重高潮，他彻底失去力气，跌坐在Thor身上，无力地发出哼哼声，Thor爱极了他这副模样，扭过他的脑袋来与他接吻，Loki被吻得越发脱力，后穴有意无意地吸着Thor的性器，好一会儿才缓和过来。Thor换了个姿势，将Loki放在床上，避开他的伤口，温柔地望着他，Loki几乎要溺毙在他的眼神中，喃喃道：“你要是现在杀了我，我也来不及反抗。”

“我不会这样做。”Thor吻了吻他的心脏，他一向很喜欢Loki的心跳声，即使Loki的乳尖已经被吸肿了，他也能面不改色地说自己最爱的是Loki的心脏，Thor笑着说，“没有你，类人和人类怎么能和平相处？但即使没有你，我也能让和谈顺利结束。”

Loki被他自信的模样迷住了，拉起Thor的手亲了亲他的手背，股缝间尽皆湿黏，Loki头痛地说：“我还不知道自己是怎么来到这里的……唔，你操慢点，Thanos是不是把我打晕了？”

“别想太多，但你的确是在昏迷中被送到了基地外。”Thor执着于在Loki身上吮出红印，“还能分心？”他打了Loki的臀部一巴掌，手指在穴外戳弄，Loki被玩得呻吟出声，他挠着Thor的后背。

“别进来……你怎么还不射……”Loki被他折腾得有点腰酸，又想念起以前被Thor填满的快感，这具五年没经历剧烈运动的身体显然有一丝不适，他咬着Thor的耳垂，又被顶了几次，他死死缩着后穴，Thor闷哼一声，捏住他的臀肉。

湿软的穴道仍然让Thor感到兴奋，他掐着Loki的腰臀，一次又一次贯穿他的身体，囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出沉闷的声响，他不断喘息，钳制着Loki的双手，熟悉的面容就在眼前，他几年的等待与付出没有白费，他一直记得Loki离开那天对他说的话，直到他成长成如今的模样——Thor闷吼，Loki的腿缠了上来，勾着他的窄腰，Thor与Loki额头相抵，Thor眼中的想念被这个英俊的人类看在眼里。

“我也想你。”人类给予了他最深情的答复，Loki眯起眼睛，因为Thor不断顶弄他的敏感点，柱头上青筋刮蹭穴内的软肉，Loki失神，阴茎不可遏制地滴出粘液，类人仿佛不知道什么是疲倦，把他顶得哀哀乱叫，依旧不肯停下，Loki喃喃道，“够了……”

他射了。

眼前瞬间空白，好一会儿他才回过神来，Thor撤出阴茎，用手撑开穴肉，有粘液滑落，穴口反射性想要收缩，Loki无奈地说：“你别这么……恶趣味。”

Thor玩了他一会儿，亲亲Loki的脸颊表示安抚，又重新把没有释放的紫红性器插回去。

快乐的事永远不嫌久，被Thor翻来覆去地操了几轮，Loki射得龟头发痛，Thor才高潮了两次，一次射在他身上，白浊顺着他的皮肤淌开，一次射到了他的肚子里，Loki汗津津地躺在Thor身下，这一炮韵味十足，让Loki再一次被填满，他的小腹酸胀，Thor的精液量似乎比普通人多，Loki缩着后穴，Thor还恶趣味地摸了摸他的肚子，白浊流了出来。

Loki像个性爱玩具，他双目迷离，不住地喘息，枕着Thor的胳膊，嗅了嗅他的味道，叹息着说：“我以为你还是个普通人，没想到见你一面这么难。”

“不难，只是我的主人掉头跑去了联邦辖区，只要你当时选择进入家门，我们就能马上相聚。”Thor耸耸肩反驳道，Loki不耐烦地拧他一把。

他们许久未见，Thor忍不住问起Loki在离开的五年里都做了什么，Loki无奈地说：“你没看新闻吗？我被德尔塔星流困住了，对你来说，我离开了五年，但对我来说，我好像刚离开家。”

Thor沉默了一会儿，挑起Loki垂落的头发，细细地抚摸他的发丝：“怪不得你一点都没变，还是这么好看。”

“我很抱歉。”Loki张了张嘴道，“当时我真的以为只要去一星期……下次我去哪都要带上你，等战争结束了，我们去阿斯加德定居——”

Thor听到这个名字表情略微变了变，他搂紧Loki道：“好。但我一直相信，你会回来，我本来想去找你，人类找到了我，后面的事情你也知道，Thanos对类人从没安过好心。”Thor抿着嘴唇，很严肃地控诉着自己遭遇的不公。

即使Thor不是自己的情人，只是自己的一件作品，Loki也会十分心疼，他义愤填膺，生气地说：“他还想拆散我和你，他做梦——对了，我身上有没有监控器？”

他们后知后觉地想起这个问题，Thor愣了愣，检查了下Loki的皮肤，他的手臂上有一道浅浅的伤口，Thor不禁皱起眉头，他预料到Thanos诡计多端，但没想到他会对Loki注射药物，Thor安抚着Loki说：“你累了，先休息一下，和谈在三天后，明天起来我们再做一套全面检查。”

“好吧，领袖，那我要你抱着我。”Loki张开手，少见地主动拥住Thor，他想起一件事，低声问，“你被人类抓走的时候，我们的通讯装置被拆掉了？”

Thor脸色不太好看，他终于知道Loki为什么没有与他取得联系，他叹了口气：“是的，那是一段不好的回忆，还好并没有什么重要的模组留在那间实验室，后来Tony帮我检查过。我想去找你，但局势很复杂，很难想象我去哪里，都会有无数间谍跟随。”他曾经无数次在静谧的夜里，站在他们旧居的房顶，抬头仰望星空，试图辨别Loki的去向，唯独不变的是他始终相信Loki会回来。

Thor有痛感，这种感觉也许只是一种“感觉”，因为他的身体大多都是冷冰冰的零件组成，然而只要想到他差点被拆毁，即使他此刻如此轻描淡写，Loki依旧十分揪心。

“等一切结束，我会修好你。”Loki亲了亲Thor的额头，向他许下承诺。

……

“嗯，要温柔体贴，来点家政类人的属性……再加一点性能力，咳，谁知道呢……要长得好看，似乎也满足了……”Loki盯着仪器台上的赤裸类人，他正在修正这一生最重要的杰作的相关设定，沉思时却一不小心触到开舱按钮，存放类人模型的舱室就此打开，烟雾散去，他愣了几秒，英俊的类人睁开眼睛，Loki尴尬极了，“……完了，不能变性了。”

“你好，我的主人。”

这是Loki这一生第一次研发改造属于自己的类人，离开家来到萨卡，他已经一个人待了太久，为了结束这样无趣的生活，他为自己设计了一个生活伴侣。

类人在无其他设定的情况下只忠于主人并专注于讨好他们，他蓝色的眼眸望向Loki。由于机制不同，他似乎比普通类人更聪明，已经开始扫描房间里的数据，并研究眼前男人的喜好。

Loki好奇地打量他，类人的模型基础是阿尔法400，Loki问了他几个问题，发觉他在初始状态就十分“智慧”，阿尔法400这个代号并不适合他，Loki擅自做主修改了他在系统里登记的代码并为他起名“Thor”，古神话中的雷神。

“我需要做什么？”Thor仪器台上下来，他迎上Loki好奇的目光，“需要我穿上衣服吗？”

经提醒Loki才开始打量Thor的身材，他红了脸，自己并没有设定阴茎的尺寸，这家伙却如此天赋异禀，看来应该是原生问题。Thor趁他走神，上前握住Loki的手：“也许您想来一场酣畅的性爱。”

Loki：“……”

“我去给你拿衣服！”Loki急忙松开Thor的手，“我们才刚见面，你不要这么……！”

“不，你的体征数据显示你很喜欢我接近你。”Thor慢条斯理地分析道，离Loki越来越近，“你的体温升高了0.03摄氏度，心跳已经到了100，如果我现在亲你，你会更加激动，有50%的可能被送入医院。”

“……不，你不应该具备这个功能！躺回去，我再给你改一下设定！”Loki脸红到了脖子根，作为一个被逐出家门的科学家，他已经将近一年没有正常与人接触，而Thor过于像人类，Loki好不容易按住他的胸膛，却被Thor捉住亲了亲手背，Loki几乎要晕倒了，他退后几步，试图保持冷静，“你不能这样对待你的主人。”

Thor笑了笑，Loki给他输入了许多自己的档案，主机立刻分析得出了一些与Loki有关的结论，Thor判断道：“我阅读了您入职研究所时的健康档案，对比当时的心率，您现在明显非常愉快，为什么我不能这样做？”

“因为我是你的主人，你要服从我的命令。”Loki瞪他一眼，试图把Thor压回仪器台，可当他对上那双真诚的蓝眼睛，他又微微一抖，他一直期待的不就是一个拥有独立意识的“人”吗？如果他听凭自己的心愿修改了Thor的设定，这又算什么呢？Loki纠结了一会儿，最后还是放弃了这一想法。

Thor似乎对这个结果一点都不意外，他微笑道：“很高兴认识你，Loki。”

这就是他们第一次相遇，之后无数个日夜里，Loki与他越来越熟悉，教会他这个世界的法则，与他学习科学、人类史，也逐渐发现Thor并非想象中那样精明或难以对付，开始的那一点不从容都消失殆尽，但Loki却始终记得这一天。

这是他一生珍贵的回忆。


	5. Chapter 5

教育类人是一个很有趣的过程，Loki不喜欢做老师，但依旧从中得到了不少乐趣。

和Thor相识之后，Thor经常能从数据中计算推理出他的喜好，这令Loki十分吃瘪，但Loki发觉Thor天生不具备一些知识，他只是拥有强大的学习功能，所以Loki试图帮助他成为更好的“类人”。

Thor对此十分不屑，他诚恳地说：“您过往的经历表明，您的性格在人类社会中并不讨喜，您怎么有把握培养出一个更好的‘类人’？”这话说得极其拗口，本质还是在质疑Loki的能力。

Loki冷冷地瞪了Thor一眼，把一卷《人类简史》丢给他道：“叫我‘主人’或我的名字，其次，这个‘更好’是对我来说，不是对全人类来说——你不会有量产同伴。”

Thor稍微理解了这句话是什么意思，便接受了Loki的教导，迅速开始学习《人类简史》以及其他科学知识。他偶尔会迷茫于自己是否能成为一个好的情人，即使Loki没有明确地提出过这个要求，他的想法在设计最初就传达到类人心里，尽管他的情感系统还在不断升级，Thor也明白自己的义务。

“你希望完全占有我。”Thor试图用自己会的词语表达他对Loki的理解。

Loki微微脸红，趴在桌面上望着还在看书的Thor，半晌他道：“不可以吗？”他拥有的东西并不多，如果Thor都不是他的，那还是把Thor送进类人退休厂吧。

“可以，我只是觉得，如果你愿意，你可以多研发几个模型，上床时你会更满意。”Thor正经地建议。

Loki：“……”

萨卡星的时间流逝与外界相同，他们终日只有彼此相伴，竟也不觉得无聊，外界逐渐得知Loki研究出新一代类人，媒体和研究所争相想要见见Thor，都被Loki以各种各样的理由搪塞了。可他们偶尔会外出，Thor也会与其他人类正常交流，无数记者与科学家都十分好奇阿尔法410身上精密的程序设计，Laufey时不时就能在星际快报上看到不孝子与男性类人同进同出的照片，大家都以为他们是主仆关系，只有Laufey知道自己那黑心肝的儿子会做出什么。

他为此来信骂了Loki一顿，数落他是不知羞耻、践踏家族荣耀、无法与正常人交往的变态。

那时候Loki已经与Thor保持着床下他是主人、床上Thor是主人的“变态”关系很久了，他穿着被淋湿的白色衬衫，下身光裸，坐在Thor身上，屁股里含着一根硬烫的阴茎，Loki一边喘息，一边给Thor念Laufey的信，里面的遣词造句达到了Laufey作为一个文明人的极限，Loki失神地溢出几声呻吟，摸了摸微涨的小腹，笑嘻嘻地亲吻Thor的下巴。

“他应该说……嗯……我是没了你的阴茎就不行的婊子，荡妇——啊——”Loki的乳尖被玩得发疼，他迎上Thor戏谑的目光。

“你是吗？你的确是。”Thor给他下了最终判决，更为凶狠地鞭笞着Loki的嫩穴，那封令人分心的星际信件就此被Loki扔到了床底下。

“醒醒。”Thor温和的手掌轻轻抚摸Loki的后背，黑发男人皱眉在床上滚了一圈，这些习惯依旧与五年前一样，Loki好一会儿才咕哝着在Thor的手上咬了一口示意他醒了。

Loki叹息道：“做了个好梦。”

他睁开眼睛，自己依然住在类人联盟基地中，Thor换了套常服，正坐在床前含笑望着他，Loki打了个哈欠问：“今天有什么新闻？”他还记得自己被Thanos扔到了联盟基地门口，Thor把他带回来安置，按道理说快报上应该会有几条新鲜出炉的政局分析。

Thor带Loki去洗漱，不在意地说：“Thanos秘密行动，所以政治板块的记者并没有接到信息，而娱乐版块和之前差不多，不是在揣测我们的关系，就是抨击我背叛了你，你现在是万千少女关心的可怜科学家，父亲不要，类人背叛。”

Loki发出清亮的笑声，Thor无奈地看他一眼，也被他的笑意感染了，微微提起嘴角，Loki能想象娱乐记者会怎么说他，“年少有为的前约顿贵族Loki Laufeyson博士倾尽毕生心血的研究终究站在了人类的对立面”，“类人领袖Thor为我们揭示了类人的又一可能性——叛主”，Loki笑得更大声了，Thor不得不在他的臀上掐了一把，Loki才冷静下来，揉揉眼睛，靠在Thor鼓胀的手臂上说：“你的确对不起我。”

Thor微微讶异，瞪大眼睛质疑Loki的论断，Loki又笑了一会儿，随他去吃早午餐。

“我们待会得给你做个检查。”Thor一再思索，还是打算如实告诉Loki，“我希望你健康，但如果有意外，我们一起面对。”

Loki点点头，他知道Thanos不安好心，他的身体里必定有什么可以威胁Thor与他的东西。

早餐之后，Thor带Loki参观联盟总部，这是他们过去的家，虽然已经被改造得面目全非，但Thor依旧固执地选择这里作为战争基地，他毫不避讳地向Loki展示这五年来他每天的生活，遇到熟人，他也很乐意将自己的设计者介绍给对方。

Loki懵懂地观察着，他很久没有接触过这么多类人了，事实上，自从他搬到萨卡，他几乎每天都只与Thor面对面，所以骤然被这么多人包围，Loki忍不住扯紧了Thor的衣袖。

“我社交恐惧。”Loki低声跟Thor骂道，这里不只有高级类人，还有一些不具备自我意识的类人，正在做基础服务。

当他们转过拐角，差点撞上正抱着大小包裹的原家政类人，Thor蹲下身帮他收拾包裹，家政类人看到Loki不免惊呼一声：“Laufeyson博士，真是太荣幸了！”

Thor笑出声来，吸引了其他类人的目光，他第一次与其他男人如此亲密，连正在训练的士兵都猜到了Loki的身份，纷纷小声地议论，其中一名胆大的战争型类人竟走到了Loki面前，他十分高大，俯视Loki道：“你就是那个著名的科学家吗？”

“James！”Thor轻斥一声，站到Loki身前，一副保护的姿态。

Loki点点头，没想到这位士兵在他承认后一改态度，以崇拜的目光望向Loki：“非常感谢你能赋予类人‘情感’！战争结束后，我打算跟自己喜爱的类人姑娘结婚！”他说起这话时神采奕奕，连Thor都为他的雀跃失笑。

“够了，James，你就像个吃到糖的小孩。”Thor打趣道，“什么时候结婚记得告诉我，总部会帮你们登记注册。”

James嘿嘿笑了两声，他还揶揄Thor道：“什么时候你能跟人类结婚并得到联邦认可，这可比你十分钟攻下约顿主城更厉害。”他调侃完Thor后就回到了队伍里继续训练。

此时，一通内线电话连接上Thor的通讯系统，他直接点开全息投影，一位严肃的中年女性出现在他们面前，她简单向Thor交代了工作，注意到Thor身边站着的黑发男人，她扫描不出Loki的信息，便似笑非笑地看着Thor：“看来……这就是Laufeyson博士。”

她的态度同样暧昧，但很有眼色地迅速结束汇报，并祝愿他们有美好的一天。

看来类人总部内的权力距离更小，但他们依旧井然有序，Loki若有所思道，“他们不会把我视作敌人？”

“不，你是造物主。”Thor笑道，“所有类人都应该感谢你的研究，没有你，就没有我，也没有他们。”

Loki有些飘飘然，但他还是忍不住反驳：“可我这一生的所有研究，都仿佛是为了你一个人。”

Thor没想到他会这么说，忍不住在公开场合吻了Loki，尽管只如蜻蜓点水，他们很快走向诊疗室，但Thor越发坚定了心中所想——保护Loki，直到他停止运作。

“报告出来了。”Tony Stark接过Jarvis整理好的文件递给Thor，“医官那边给出的信息是……”

Thor的脸色不太好看，Loki打了麻醉，还在昏睡，Thor看了一眼报告，大概明白了Thanos的阴谋。他之前在会议上表现得对Loki十分冷淡，假如他们真的感情不睦，Thor不会在意Loki的死活，Loki死了对Thanos的影响不大，如果Thor其实很在意Loki，那么……他必须付出代价，让Loki拿到解药。

非常老套的招数，但的确管用。

“这种毒在人类体内只能存活三天，他算好了时间，毒会在下一次谈判前发作。”Tony向Thor解释道，“我没有办法配出完整的解毒剂，除非有参考……你必须尽快做出决定。”他深深地看了Thor一眼，与Jarvis一起离开医疗室。

Loki恰好转醒，Thor正握着他的手，Loki见他表情凝重，不禁笑道：“怎么，我还能活几天？”

“这一点都不好笑，任何时候，你都应该先考虑你自己！”Thor生气地说，他见Loki仍旧是一脸笑意，迟疑地说，“你早就知道会这样？”

Loki点点头说：“虽然我不太记得发生了什么，但能预料到这个结果。”

Thor的眼眶差点红了，他没想到Loki会冒着生命危险来见他，也许Loki比他想象中更爱他，Thor握住拳头，正准备对Loki自白一番：“等这件事结束，我一定会杀了Thanos……”他本来就是因Loki而存在，如有必要，他宁愿是自己，也不希望Loki受到任何伤害。

只要Loki在，他还有修复的可能，但如果Loki不在了，他的生命也将变得毫无意义。

而Loki却煞风景地说：“哈？我感觉你要哭了，不是吧？”他嗤笑一声，准备下床，不过麻醉还没全褪，他歪了歪，半倒在Thor身上，更是把Thor吓了一跳。

“Loki！”Thor生气地说，“你能不能关心一下自己的身体？你又不是类人，你万一——”

Loki将食指放到Thor的唇边，眨眨眼道：“这么关心我？那为了我，得牺牲你——你知道，我一向自私自利。”他凑上前，见到Thor的表情越来越平静，Loki反而变得忐忑，他不安地看着Thor，谁知道他只是笑了笑。

“那你也要付出相应的代价。”Thor的眸色逐渐变得深沉。


	6. Chapter 6

“唔……”Loki以为自己已经足够倒霉了，当他被拷在床柱上，像雌兽一样翘起臀部，Thor在身后用三根手指插着软烂的穴肉，拉出艳红的嫩肉和湿润的粘液，Loki戴着口球，含糊地问，“好了吗？”

Thor的心情大概不是很好，他冷哼道：“要叫我什么？”

他一巴掌拍在白皙的臀肉上，昔日高傲的科学家呜咽一声，爽得龟头滴出精液，Loki腿脚打抖，夹紧穴肉道：“主人……主人，唔，别操了，想要您的阴茎……”

“不行。”这位类人联盟的领袖今日有些阴晴不定，他揉着Loki的后穴，又肆意按压他的会阴，这个部位很少被蹂躏，Loki浑身都泛起了酥麻的痒意，他喘息着，会阴发烫，Thor低沉地说，“是不是很想这里还有一张嘴可以挨操？”

“不，不……”Loki连忙否认，他又不是女人，也不是可以随便改造身体的类人，怎么可能会有……Loki红了脸，稍微想象了下那个场景，他越发湿漉，夹紧了Thor的手指，Thor忍不住爆粗，黏腻的指头在Loki背上划下一道水痕，紧接着将火热的性器操了进去。

Loki的身体摇摇欲坠，Thor的性器粗大，他一瞬间就被撑饱了，肛口毫无皱褶，膝盖发软，他跪在床上，Thor顶到深处又抽出来，穴口嫩肉外翻，Thor的手又绕到前面来揉捏Loki的乳尖，Loki喘息着，耳边都是肉体的撞击声，他忍不住翘高臀肉，方便Thor进得更深，直到他的灵魂。

“哈，嗯……”Loki的呻吟声不绝于耳，Thor掐着他的腰身使劲冲撞，他的内脏都被顶到了，青筋蹂躏着穴内的敏感带，不断有快感如潮水打上他的脊椎，Loki被顶得抓紧了手上的绒布，他不自觉地迎合Thor的动作，口球湿漉漉的，本就绑的不紧，有掉落的趋势，他哭着道，“主人，再重一点。”

“荡妇！”Thor斥责Loki的索取，挺了挺腰将阴茎撞进Loki的屁股，而身下的黑发科学家不断摆动腰肢，肉穴贪婪地吮吸粗硬的性器，Thor喘了口气，将一只手指也推进贪吃的穴口，Loki打了个抖，回过头吃惊地看着Thor，Thor扯掉他口上的束缚，望着Loki红艳湿润的唇瓣，挑眉道，“两根阴茎一起干你你都不满足吧？”

“Thor！”Loki觉得他有点过分了，不免生气地挣扎了下，阴茎小小地退出，灵活的手指又抵在浅处敏感点上，电流袭击了Loki的神经中枢，他趴低身体无力地喘息，Thor被他湿软的穴肉缠得不行，又骂了他几声，Loki反抗式地冷哼道，“你……今天干嘛这么爱骂我——”

“因为你实在太不乖了。”Thor解开Loki手上的缚带，报复性地咬在他的后背上，Thor很生气，能让他这样生气的人也只有Loki，Loki吃痛一声，转过头搂住Thor的脑袋，性器也在他体内微微转动，Thor低头弹打Loki的乳头，把那儿变得越发肿胀，他的阴茎因此硬得流水，Thor看着爱人淫乱的模样，拉起他的腿操得越发用力，他的肉柱顶端为Loki情动而溢出精液，肿胀的深红性器在白嫩的股间进进出出。

Loki呜咽一声，高潮来得极为凶狠，不断被刺激的阴茎就此射了出来，后穴痉挛，他看见Thor的胸膛上滚下汗珠，一副隐忍的模样，估计也被他咬得不行，Thor揉着他的阴囊，将他几乎是半拉起来，上半身离开床面，狠操了几十下。

Thor明亮的眼眸望着他，一字一顿道：“我一直爱你。”

和谈前夜。

Tony Stark组织了例行的和谈预演，他们没把Loki当外人，让他也参与了。Loki第一次参加这种活动，不免觉得新奇。Tony Stark负责担任联邦政府一方，对Thor百般挑剔——当然，这是最极端的情况，因为联邦本就处于劣势。

Loki不禁为自己的同胞感到悲哀，类人天生占优的理性思维令他们更加小心谨慎。不过Thor等人的要求并不过分，他们只是希望联邦政府能正式承认类人的合法身份，以及给予他们平等的生存权利。

类人存在已久，自蓝星爆炸，宇宙纪元伊始，人类迁移到星云系九大星球上居住，星云205年，随着生育率降低，九界研究所提出类人研究计划，两百多年后的今天，类人研究已经非常成熟，低等类人——机器人也许还不具备独立人格，但如今像Thor、Tony这种类人，除了生理结构的显著区别，似乎的确不应该把他们排除在外。

但很多问题也会接踵而至，人类是否还能“奴役”类人？

Loki曾经和Thanos持相同意见，完全不在意类人的想法，直到他发现自己的命运也能被他人轻易决定，他与类人其实并没有什么不同。

而后来他遇到了Thor。

Loki温和地看向正在发言的Thor，他在这一瞬间想起了那天夜里Thanos说的话。

“只要你想回来，找到阿尔法230-2X士兵，让他带你离开。”Thanos沉闷的音色如同一张沉闷的网，将Loki网在其中。

Loki静静地看着Thor，这个类人对他无条件服从，爱他、信任他、尊重他、照顾他，再也没有比Thor更完美的情人。

“Loki……Loki？”会议结束后，Thor拍拍Loki的手臂，对上那双翠绿的眼眸。

Loki想起很久以前自己在学校里谈过的几段恋情，女朋友们无一不说他不近人情，就连他的父亲，也认为他不好相处。

“散会了？”Loki打了个哈欠，看向显示屏上的时间，有点晚了，谈判依旧是明早十点，他站起身，搂住Thor的脖颈。

金发类人有一丝意外，但没有任何动作，Loki的目光在他身上逡巡，Thor好笑地问：“怎么了？为什么这样看我？”

“因为你好看。”Loki不吝惜夸赞Thor的词句，也许因为Thor是他的作品，Loki比对平常人更有耐性。

很久以前，Loki曾经为了Thor是否真正喜欢他这件事辗转反侧，即使他们睡在一张床上，Thor有力的臂膀揽着他，明亮的双眸只注视他，Loki依旧烦躁不安，他不想与Thor对话，尽可能减少接触，换来的是Thor越发不解的目光，当Loki不愿意直接说出他的心思时，即便Thor吸收再多人类世界的知识，也无法揣测Loki真正的想法。

在一次争吵中，Loki口不择言，说出要送Thor去退休厂，他对上Thor惊讶的目光，意识到自己说得太过分了，心中悔意丛生，却只是低下脑袋，避开Thor的视线。

Thor问他：“你是不是喜欢上别的人类了？”他无措极了，他的世界只有Loki，而现在Loki说要毁掉他。

“对不起。”Loki沉默了好一会儿，在Thor对他彻底失望之前，拽住他的衣袖，不自觉地说出自己心里所想。

Thor讶异而好笑地看着他：“你就是为了这事闹了那么多天脾气？Loki，你即使不相信我，也应该相信你自己，你在我身上放过任何爱情相关的设定吗？”

Loki迷糊地想，他应当没有这样做。Thor一再向他形容自己的美好，他花了好长时间好不容易想通，最后这事不了了之。

人活着最重要还是与情投意合的爱人相伴，至于这是他骗来的，还是他应得的，只要他能至死拥有Thor，好像也不那么重要。

反正Thor也喜欢他。

Loki想起那时自己的心态，能为了这种事烦恼，说明他的生活很是平静。而现在，他的手流连过Thor的脖颈、锁骨，Thor喉头微动，Loki含笑的目光越发明朗，他摸到了Thor衣衫下的皮肤肌理，让类人领袖有一丝迷茫。

“你确定要在外面做这样的事？”Thor玩笑道，“我以为你不喜欢太暴露。”

Loki扯了扯嘴角，手指摸到了Thor的肋骨，类人的基本架构都是合成钢铁，支撑着他们的躯体，肋骨也是多余的设计，只是为了让他们看起来更像人类，Loki淡淡地说：“其实你并不了解我。”

“——我一向更爱自己。”Loki阴沉地说，手指突然发力，在Thor的肋下猛地一按，Thor当即闭上眼睛，倒了下来，Loki赶忙接住他的身体，拨弄了下Thor的头发，在他的额上印下一个吻。

他是Thor的设计者，只有他知道怎么关闭Thor。

彻底失去生命力的类人变回了一堆废铁组合，Loki冷漠地敛起笑容，按照Thanos之前教给他的办法，开始联系那个士兵——他还在类人基地里成功塞入了卧底，Loki嗤笑，难道任何生物进化后都会变得厚黑吗？

半小时后，一辆运货车缓缓离开类人总部，于黑暗中，等候在摄像监控外的飞船将黑发科学家接回，几次跳转后，飞船彻底离开了萨卡星。与此同时，没有类人发现他们的领袖失踪，大家都在期待明日——

一个也许能让类人获得合法性的日子。

Loki凝视着Thor的脸颊，Thor像睡着了，一动不动，靠在他怀里。

这样的场景并不多见，Thor总是忙碌的，不论是作为领袖，还是仆人，Loki喜欢指使他，看他为了自己忙得团团转，而现在Thor闭上了眼睛，Loki为了自己，即将牺牲这个忠诚的伴侣。

“看来传言不实，你并不爱这个类人。”Thanos大步走进他精心安排的房间，没有外人会侵入他们的对话，足够安全，Thanos迅速扫描Thor的状态，确认他已经停止运作了，不禁心情大好。

试想一下，明日和谈，阿尔法410却出现在人类手里，这对那群机器人来说将是巨大的侮辱与挑衅，他们估计也不敢再提出什么过分的要求，而Thanos——他为联邦带来荣誉，联邦也将授予他最高荣耀！一想到这，Thanos就不可避免地热血沸腾。

“人类怎么会爱上机器人呢。”Loki讽刺一笑，手却依旧没有离开Thor，他冷静地看着Thanos，“但如果不是你威胁我，比起你，我还是更喜欢Thor。”


	7. Chapter 7

Thanos哈哈大笑，目光赤红，他兴奋地看着毫无还手能力的类人领袖，他曾经的劲敌因为一时不察被自己的主人关掉了电源，像一条无助的狗一样躺在这里，Thanos想到了无数折磨他的办法，但最好还是把他直接送去退休工厂，那边有专人负责拆解这些不再工作的机器人，他的零部件将会被彻底分解，方便再度回收使用。

归根结底，类人只是人类的工具，人类需要他们做什么，他们就得做什么，这样的物种怎么可能获得合法权益？

“我记得政府叫停了你的类人与人类结合的研究。”Thanos忽然提起这件事，他极有野心地为Loki描绘蓝图，“事实上，我对这项研究非常感兴趣，不知道你是否愿意继续？我可以说服联邦政府同意。”

Loki没想到Thanos会提起陈年旧事，他眯起眼睛：“你想要什么？——我的解药呢？！”他见Thanos想要靠近Thor，当即大喝一声。

Thanos见Thor和Loki都已经老实地出现在这，Loki对他来说还有利用价值，而他想捏死一个手无寸铁的科学家实在轻而易举，Thanos稍加思索，拿出一部分解药扔到Loki脚边，他洋洋自得道：“博士，你不可能想不到，类人的永生，人类的智慧，如果你愿意为我办事，我可以给予你剩下的解药——”

“你真是个疯子！”Loki迅速接过圆润的玻璃瓶子，站在科学研究的角度，他想穷尽所有可能，但站在伦理角度，他非常理解政府不允许他继续研究的原因。

“为什么不呢？博士，只要你愿意，人类就会拥有一支最强军队！”Thanos兴奋地说，他双目充血，已经兴奋至极，“人类再也不用担心外物种进犯，那些烦人的政治家也会同意我的观点！”

Loki的手放在Thor的小腹上，来回抚摸类人坚实的腹肌，他低声道：“你做事，难道永远只考虑自己？世界的法则不只弱肉强食！”

“但道德并不重要，道德不能让人类立于不败之地，博士，你在担心什么？这只是让人类进化的研究，而不是让机器人取代我们。”Thanos眯起眼睛道，“类人终究是在痴心妄想。”

Loki对他的观点实在不能苟同：“而你还想要从废铁身上捞点好处，你的军队甚至输了！”

“博士，激怒我对你没有任何好处！”Thanos的声音变得阴沉，他在军队里一贯铁腕，手下无人敢反抗，“别忘了，你还没拿到完整的解药！”

Loki最后碰了Thor一下，他站起身来，与Thanos面对面，占据了房间里最主要的两个视点，Loki掏出激光枪，Thanos嗅到危险的气息，他比Loki动作更快，早就将防身的枪械握在手上。

“博士，你是聪明人，联邦还需要你的头脑。”Thanos很是惋惜，“你实在太天真了，即使阿尔法410还能工作，你们两个联手，也不是我的对手。”他是受过正规训练的士兵，类人只是凭借其天生优势才将人类逼入绝境，Thanos对自己的枪法、身手十分自信，根本不怕Loki和Thor这种门外汉。

“你忘了，我父亲是Laufey。”Loki扯了抹怪笑，枪瞬间上镗，两人瞄准对方，Loki在谈话中移动到对面，而Thanos正站在Loki刚才站立的位置——

“人类，总是比类人脆弱，你不应该瞧不起Thor。”Loki话音刚落，就听见Thanos发出一声痛呼——

变故在一瞬间发生！

高大的军人被利器砸中后脑，摇摇欲坠，他迅速倒下，陷入昏迷，Loki手中的枪也在此时一同落地。

Loki眯起眼睛，轻声道：“因为他是我的爱人。”他怜悯地看了Thanos一眼，若无其事地掸了掸自己身上的灰尘。

Thanos和Thor，这对Loki来说根本算不上是一道选择题。

Thor在Loki开始与Thanos辩论时便醒了过来，他仍然闭着眼睛，但将房间里的谈话听得一清二楚，他的处理器开始飞快地运转。

随后，Loki的气息离开他，那个人类军人反而靠近了，他看见Loki冲他眨了眨眼，Thor忽然明白了。

他把握时机，一跃而起，抄起身后的椅子往Thanos头上狠狠一砸，听到对方发出痛呼，就此倒了下去，Thor连忙上前勒紧他的咽喉，确保他短时间内不会再醒来，Thor这才抬头对上Loki惊喜的目光。

“我又被你骗了。”Thor无奈至极，摸着自己的肋骨，他的开关被Loki安置在那，此前他从未停机，所以也不知道这个秘密，而Thanos甚至来不及检查就被Loki扯入了唇枪舌战。

Thor站在原地，在危险的人类军总部，随时会有人发现他的存在，他不免神经紧绷，而Loki快步向他走来，隔绝外界的一切，搂住Thor的脖颈吻了上来。

一个吻，足以消弭Thor所有不安。

“因为你傻。”Loki哼了一声，揉了揉Thor的耳垂，他缓了一会儿才说，“现在要怎么办？把他带回去？”

Thor无奈地笑道：“这不是你惹出来的麻烦吗？”Loki听后果然不耐烦地看了他一眼。

他们不能在这里逗留太久，时间已经逼近凌晨，现在是守备最松散也是最严格的时候，Loki思前想后，还是让Thor黑入了联邦通讯系统，利用Thanos的身份给Steve拨去通话，向他解释了下现在的情况，Loki淡淡地说：“现在有一个机会，可以让你成为元帅，你要不要？”

“你真是太大胆了！”Steve赶来的时候十分惊慌，他没想到和谈前夜居然发生了这样的大事，他试图对晕倒在地的Thanos视而不见，但Loki悠闲地坐在办公桌上，只在新闻里见过的阿尔法410站在Loki身边，对他露出礼貌而戒备的微笑，Steve张了张嘴，还好Thanos没有选在元帅办公室见面，不然他怎么带他们出去？Steve无语而心惊，“他死了吗？”

“只是晕过去了，根据计算结果，大概一小时后会醒来。”Thor回答，“你最好能找到带睡眠舱的飞船。”

Steve头疼极了，他们现在居然还能跟自己谈条件，Loki真是捏准了他不会把他们交出去！他试图冷静道：“我不知道发生了什么，但你们现在必须马上离开——”

Loki嘲笑道：“或者把我们投入联邦监狱，不过你不会的，你想要和平，马上，你就能获得你想要的东西了，Rogers将军。”

Steve紧急命亲兵把他们送走，严格封锁了Thanos失踪的消息，他头疼欲裂，原本安宁的一夜被彻底打破，他现在成了联邦内唯一知道Thanos已经不能出席明日和谈的人，Loki把他拉下水了，他必须做点什么。

但他的内心又隐隐兴奋起来，瑰丽的未来近在咫尺，他的命运在此转折。

他还记得送Loki上舰船时科学家那个意味深长的眼神，他像看穿了自己的心思，微笑道：“致以我的祝福，希望你实现理想。”

舰船一个猛冲，消失在夜幕中，远离了四分五裂的联邦基地，天空即将破晓，这个不宁的夜晚马上就要过去，Loki有些恍惚，几小时前，他才从萨卡星抱着Thor来到联邦，几小时后，他们逃了出来，还带上了昏迷的Thanos。

“接下来交给你处理，我累了。”Loki靠在Thor身上，Steve的人很稳妥，把Thanos放入了睡眠舱，他会继续沉睡，直到离开特制的舱室。

“你什么时候想了这个计划？”Thor摸摸Loki的脑袋，“你和那个男人很熟？”他指的是Steve。

Loki哼了一声：“我刚回来那几天，Steve比较关照我，他有意透露了自己的政治倾向，他……算是Thanos的政敌吧。”他解释道，见Thor放松下来，他不禁腹诽，Thor到底在想什么？他看上去是很花心的人吗？

Thor无奈道：“我都被停机了，怎么知道你的想法？不过我现在才明白，原来停机并不难受，只是一瞬间的事，如果被拆毁——”

“闭嘴！”Loki生气地瞪着Thor，“你以为你真的能进退休厂？”他想了想，又把话咽了回去。

Thor意外地看他一眼，他意识到Loki有所隐瞒，但现在并不是个教育Loki的好时间，他挑起Loki的下巴道：“看来你有不少秘密，这是你对主人的态度吗？”他沉下声线，Loki反射性颤抖了下，他的眼眸瞬间变得湿漉漉，两人的地位倒转，Thor威严地看着他，Loki喘息着，半晌他才平复了这种被Thor支配的感觉。

“你平常不能用这种语气对我说话。”Loki皱起眉头道，“你犯规了。”自从Thor发现他怪异的性癖后，他们就约好床上可以玩情趣，而其他时间Thor必须服从Loki，现在他借此使坏，Loki难免气闷。

Thor摸摸Loki的脸颊：“说好了坦诚相对，你今晚还骗了我。”提到这事，Loki就只能乖乖闭嘴了，他不高兴地哼了一声，把头埋进Thor的衣服里。

窗外的星夜静谧无垠，一颗颗星子璀璨而明亮，人类宛如穿梭在时光长河中，舰船破开云雾，于空间坐标中消失，又在另一个星轨出现。

这一夜注定不宁静，而Loki却在Thor的陪伴下回到了类人基地，把那半瓶药交给Tony配出完整的解药，确保自己性命无虞后，他难得睡了个好觉。

梦里他们家还是旧日模样，萨卡的白天黑夜流转，时光一年年地流逝，Thor陪他慢慢变老。

Loki从梦中醒来，他躺在一个酷似自己以前卧室的房间中，一下子没回过神来，他揉揉眼睛，以为自己回到了几年前。

昨天难道不还在与Thanos斗智斗勇吗？不过如果能回到过去，日子也会宁静一些，他要是能未卜先知，五年前绝对不会去科考。

说起科考，他还给Thor带回礼物了……现在到底是哪一年？

星云纪年之后，任何事都有可能发生，他们研究所里曾经有个科学家不小心被黑洞吸走，据说可能穿越回到了过去，至今没有音讯，Loki见房间里有星系频道显示器，便打开来收看晨间新闻。

果然，他没穿越，今天是重要的和谈之日。

“本报记者最新消息，今天是类人联盟与联邦政府的第二次和谈，而本次和谈的重要人物Thanos元帅竟无故缺席！这一爆炸性消息将对联邦带来无法计量的负面影响——Thanos元帅于十五年前崭露头角……”

Loki愣了愣，这事发酵了，他换了几个频段，此刻的直播无一不是普罗大众对Thanos的议论，甚至有阴谋论认为Thanos已经死了。这次和谈选在了和平区线下进行，现场有几台转播摄像机，屏幕上的人类表情都不太自然，尤其是之前第一次谈判态度很桀骜的那位外交官。

屏幕上的Thor显得异常冷静、自信，他们谈话的具体内容不对外公开，摄像机只能拍到双方激烈的讨论与神情，Loki看了一会儿就将显示器关闭了。

人类估计已经想到他在暗中捣鬼，他没有回到联邦基地，Thanos也失踪了，首相表情灰败，类人信心满满，估计类人合法化的条款已经协商完毕，他们终于拿到了他们想要的，尽管Loki也不知道长期来看这是对是错。

毫无意外的是，Steve的座位提前了，隐约有取代Thanos的迹象，Loki对此十分满意——任何敢算计Thor的生物，不管是人类还是类人，都踩到了他的底线。

Loki这才发现这间房是Thor特地为他设计的，他在床头找到了Thor留下的通讯器，他想了想，给Thor发去信息。


	8. Chapter 8

当人类首相应下大部分他们提出的条款，Thor意外发现自己并不兴奋。

战争持续了太久，这五年来，他从实验室中逃脱，遇到Tony、Jarvis……大家组建了军队，开始训练、战斗、反抗，期间他一直在等Loki的音讯，而现在Loki回到他身边，战争也结束了。

他等待这一日太久，当它真正发生的时候，Thor内心一片平静，而他的朋友们都面露喜色，如果要测机械的运转速率，也许Tony已经超过了正常值。

Thor出神地望着窗外的绿洲，他忽然很想见到Loki，无需鼎沸人声，无需满座宾客，他只想与Loki分享这份喜悦。

“Thor，你看起来并不满意？”Tony等Thor在合约上签完字后悄悄问他。

Thor淡淡地提起一个笑容：“吾友，我为此感到高兴，但我现在想回萨卡一趟，之后的事宜是否能全部交给你负责？”

Tony当然不会拒绝他的请求，更没有细问。Thor快步离场，坐上舰船回到萨卡，他迫不及待想要见到Loki，问清楚一切，与他分享自己所有的喜怒哀乐——或许正是因为Loki不在，他的所作所为便失去了意义。

他们不过分别了几小时，Thor总感觉又是一个五年，他推开那扇门，身着浴袍的黑发男人回过头来，他笔挺的鼻子上沾着一点奶油，似乎正在进食，Loki见他出现在这不免讶异，Thor笑了起来，走上前，抱住Loki的腰，将他举起来，Loki慌乱地挣扎了下——

“放开我！”Loki羞恼地喊道，Thor抱着他转了两圈才将他放回原地，Loki十分吃惊，“你现在不应该在和平区吗？”

Thor笑得眼睛眯成一条线，他亲了Loki几口，把Loki放下来，他快乐地说：“我现在也有合法身份了，我们什么时候能结婚？”他轻轻拉起Loki的手指，在上面接二连三地吮出几个红痕。

Loki愣了愣，虽然是意料之中，但他依旧为Thor高兴，他抚着Thor的头发，叹息道：“这很好，我也不知道，但我不介意。”他们这一生都会陪伴彼此，至于是否被人类法律认可，Loki并不关心。

他们开心地望着彼此，就在此时，Thor敏锐地捕捉到空气中微弱的震动声，他打量着Loki，伸手按压他的胸膛，低声道：“我可以拆奖品了？你吃饱了吗？”

Loki脸红到了脖子根，他不知道Thor怎么会发现他的小秘密，但Loki毕竟是Loki，他缓了几秒，淡定地解开浴袍，靠在桌边，懒洋洋地说：“嗯，我准许你拆奖品。”

类人不会做梦，所以Thor从未拥有过美梦或者噩梦，睡觉这一活动对他来说也不是必须，但他很愿意在Loki需要睡眠的时候入睡，让自己全身的模块休息，唯一的遗憾是他不曾梦到过Loki。

如果Loki愿意入梦，大概大多时候也是春梦。

在人类里，Loki的长相并不艳丽或妖媚，他很英俊，略微瘦削，因为不合群的性格，他显得越发孤高，Thor觉得Loki时而像致命的罂粟花，时而像醉人的龙舌兰，辛辣，但足够热烈。

他望着坐在桌上的Loki，少见地在性事里感受到他的高高在上，Loki笑着，薄唇微抿，他抬起脚，踩在Thor的腹肌上，肌肉微微凹陷，Thor干脆蹲下身来，握住Loki的脚踝，他摩挲着那儿的嫩肉，手指反复刮蹭Loki的皮肤，直至那儿泛红，Loki说痒，Thor才停止近乎病态的动作。

Loki的脚是他的身高所匹配的正常大小，但每个指头都意外的圆润可爱，Thor低下头亲了亲他的脚背，Loki的左脚比右脚微微大一点，脚背略高，这些都是Thor下意识想起的数据，包括Loki背上有几颗小痣，他的阴茎有多长、勃起的角度等等，他对Loki无比熟悉。

可Thor其实并不了解自己。

“我是谁？”Thor吮着Loki的脚背、脚趾，把Loki的脚舔得水光淋漓，男人的喘息开始变沉，他的阴茎翘起一个弧度，Loki忍不住自慰起来，虎口使劲揉着马眼，挤出那儿的汁水。

“唔……我的爱人。”Thor放开Loki敏感的脚趾，Loki顺势把腿挂到他的肩上，Thor一路往上，小腿肚、大腿内侧，Loki呻吟起来，他的穴口开始变得湿乎乎，应激产生反应，但他的答案似乎并不能让Thor满意，Thor咬了他一口，Loki掐住自己的龟头，绵长地叫了一声，湿漉漉的绿眼望向Thor，他换了个答案，“类人领袖，我的作品，杰出的阿尔法410——”

Thor对这些名字都不满意，他皱起眉头，拇指在Loki的后穴按揉，就这样陷进去：“不，我是谁？”他执着地问，Loki往后躺倒在桌上，一旁还放着刚才他没吃完的奶油蛋糕，Thor沾了一点，涂在他的会阴和囊袋，细细地全部舔掉，他后穴里的震动声越发明显，想来刚才已经把自己玩得软烂。

Loki呜咽起来，被Thor火热的唇舌烫得浑身酥软，Loki蹭着Thor的脸颊，他灼热的吐息渗进Loki的阴茎，叫他又忍不住打了个抖。

“你是Thor，是我的——”Loki咬着下唇，Thor的舌头舔进了后穴，他生硬地拐了个弯，穴里的两股力量交织，水越来越多，Loki淫乱地抓着桌面，“舔到了，别这样——唔——”

他浅处的敏感点被舌头弹打攻击，深处的敏感点被小玩具抵着磨蹭，Loki眼泪汪汪，Thor的舌头太厉害了，他的阴茎硬爆了，随时可能高潮，Thor及时握住了他的龟头，Loki收紧腿，又被他刺了几下，柔软的舌苔搔刮穴外那圈肉，他无助地喘息，像一条缺氧的鱼，Loki的嗓音越发尖利：“不行了，要射了……”

Thor猛地退了出来，他站起身，好整以暇地握着自己的腰带，他还穿着军服，目光清明，望着已经深陷情欲、无比迷乱的Loki。

“我是谁？”Thor再度发问，他伸出手指，果决地把Loki后穴里的异形跳蛋扯出来，Loki高潮了，他的精液喷洒在胸前，还有一些喷到了自己下巴上，Loki仰头无神地喘息，Thor把那枚张牙舞爪的小玩具扔到地上，它仍在震动，房间里的气氛变得微妙，他的手指随意在Loki的穴里抠挖了几下，嗤笑一声。

Loki回过神来，他喘了几口气说：“你不应该先操我再追问吗？来，惩罚我吧。”Thor挑眉看他，Loki滑落到地上，他翻身跪起来，手指扒开深红的穴口，湿乎乎的嫩肉被挤出来，Thor的呼吸更重了，他皱眉审视着Loki，抬脚踢了踢他的屁股，肉臀晃了晃，Loki转过头来，亮晶晶的眸子望向他，Thor无法忍耐。

“好吧，我一向无法拒绝你的要求。”Thor将阴茎贴上Loki的后穴，他来回蹭着会阴，却不急着进入，Loki不断呻吟，膝盖后退，希望能把Thor吞吃入腹，Thor的手揉着他的臀肉和穴口外的嫩肉，Thor笑道，“把自己当成礼物为我庆祝？”

Loki脸色微红，他应了声，并没有否认，沙哑的声线格外诱人，他撸了撸自己的阴茎：“你不喜欢吗？主人。”然而事实上，他光是看到显示屏上Thor英俊的模样就硬了。

“当然喜欢。”Thor挺腰，将粗长的肉棍全部捅了进去，他直接插到底，看到Loki被撑成了自己的形状，Thor恶劣地翘起嘴角。

Loki痛呼一声，不管做了多少次，他依然感觉身体像被破开，肉刃入得太深太快，他还没做好准备，就彻底被Thor握在手中，他摩挲着自己的咽喉，Loki无力地仰起脖子，像只母兽被他圈在身下，粗热的性器顶着层层叠叠的穴肉，Loki张开嘴，收紧了后穴，绞住Thor的阴茎。

“呼，放松点。”Thor眯起眼睛，他握着Loki的腰，狠狠撞了几下，试图把里面的肉撞软一些，太多的汁水裹挟着他，遗憾的是Loki不能怀孕，Thor眸色一深，忽然觉得如果Loki能像类人一样随意改造也挺有趣。

Loki反驳道：“唔……怎么放松，你放松给我看？”他话音刚落就挨了一巴掌，臀上一疼，湿热的穴肉缩紧了，阻碍了Thor的动作，他又打了一巴掌，Loki叫唤着，眼泪也渗出来，臀肉泛红，皮肤上痒意蔓延，肠道里分泌出更多水分，Loki觉得自己湿得像个女人，不禁恼恨地回头瞪了Thor一眼。

“好软，好湿。”Thor赞叹着，又将粗硬的阴茎往里挤了点，他应该操到了Loki的敏感点，Loki开始叫嚷，用各种方式表达他爽得失去理智这一事实，Thor看到他头发都摇乱了，腰不断扭动，明显很是愉快，Thor握着他的腰窝，猛力操到了敏感点，Loki抖了下，穴口不断地痉挛，他呜咽一声，无力地跪在了地上。

他高潮了。

白浊一点点射出来，马眼不断收缩，肉红色的洞口痉挛，直至把浊液喷完，终于有疲软的趋势，白浊在皮肤上蜿蜒开来，星星点点的液体慢慢变干，Loki伸出舌头舔了舔自己的唇瓣。

Thor摩挲着他的臀肉，享受着这美妙的收缩感，把Loki翻了个身，他无神地望着天花板，Thor亲了亲他的嘴唇，他唇周湿漉漉的，胸前也结着汗水，Thor拉起Loki的腿缠上自己的腰，又开始了新一轮的冲撞。

“操……”Thor喘息着，拧着Loki的乳尖，那两颗小东西很快被玩弄得红肿，Thor重重地吸了几下，囊袋撞击Loki下体，金色的耻毛也贴在他的囊袋处摩擦，Loki泪眼汪汪，爽得又硬了。

汗湿的头发贴在额上，Loki已经不知道现在是什么时候了，他迷乱地看着Thor，后穴里挤出更多精液，直到被射满一肚子，浑身都脏兮兮，Loki才勉强从沉浮已久的情欲泥潭中清醒过来。

Thor正在对着他自慰，粗大的性器指着Loki的脸颊，他抬起头吸了一口，马眼上的味道淡了许多。

他摸摸自己的小腹，因为大部分都进他肚子里了。

“来，再舔一次。”Thor缺乏射精的欲望，在Loki脸上摸了几下，示意他帮助自己，Loki从容地舔了几下，他的舌头被调教得十分灵活，一勾一弄，粗大的龟头撑开他的嘴唇，Loki舔出上头的汁水，Thor没忍住，又射在了他的脸颊与胸脯上。

Loki舔掉唇上的精液，几乎没什么味道了，他望着刚高潮、红着脸的Thor：“你永远都不能进退休厂。”

Thor以为他在表白，便应了一声，起身拿纸擦掉Loki身上的精液，谁知道他反应依旧淡淡的，Loki说：“因为你不是类人。”

Thor僵了一下，不敢置信地看着Loki，他有处理器，有信息系统，怎么不算类人？他愣了愣，但还是将Loki抱起来，当他们泡入提前准备好的热水中，Thor才慢慢问：“那我是谁？”

“你是Thor。”Loki叹了口气，靠在Thor身边，疲倦地说，“我没想过隐瞒你，但确实你知道与否并不重要——”Loki看着Thor，他不会因为Thor到底是谁而动摇这份爱。

Thor殷切地看着他，期待知晓自己的过去，却见Loki一改刚才的温和，犀利地眯起眼睛，搂住他的脖颈问：“我要是说了，我有什么好处？”

Thor：“……”

不愧是他，这时候还想着给自己捞好处，Thor哭笑不得，揉了Loki的湿发一把，他把Loki的手牵到自己胸前，还没等他说出承诺，Loki就匆忙收回手来，一副吃错药的模样，嘴角抽搐道：“算了，不用了。”

Loki沉入水中，好一会儿才浮起来，他捋了额上的湿发，喘了口气说：“其实，十几年前，你就已经死了。”


	9. Chapter 9

星云448年，Loki离家两年有余，除了偶尔出门补充物资，大多时候他都在忙自己的研究，即使没有团队，他也努力在萨卡星上搭建了实验室。联邦政府因为道德伦理问题叫停了类人与人类结合项目，但他就如打开了潘多拉魔盒，闷头扎进了这片蓝海，渐渐地钻研出一些新内容。

可他没有机会实施，这项研究需要志愿者，而没有正常人类希望自己成为怪物。最开始，Loki只是做理论研究，选择几项成果发了论文，引起了热烈讨论。尽管他离开了九界研究所，依旧为人津津乐道。

他与Thor的相遇就发生在这一年。

因为不能回约顿海姆和亚尔夫海姆，更不可能跑到联邦地区招摇过市，Loki选择去阿斯加德度假科考，曾经，阿斯加德是九界最鼎盛的星球，然而因为陨石坠落，现在基本无人居住，虽然联邦政府试图重建昔日的繁荣，但阿斯加德依旧人口凋零，偶尔还会成为敌对集团集火地点。

他猝不及防遇到了濒死的Thor，男人身上多处血肉模糊，他躺在血泊里，似乎不小心卷入了一场刚结束的交战。Loki没有多少善心，他自己也急着离开，却被那只鲜血淋漓的手握住了脚。

男人漂亮的蓝眼睛望着他，祈求他拯救自己。Loki与他对视了一分钟，最后蹲下身来摸了摸他的心脏，Loki惋惜地说：“你心跳很弱，没有希望了。”

男人仍旧望着他，他此刻应该很痛，甚至说不出什么话来，Loki看了他许久，不知道牵动了哪一条心弦，他淡淡地说：“你会活下去，以一种新的方式。”

他把生命接近零点的阿斯加德人带回了萨卡，用冰冻仓维持着他残存的生命，直到机械填补进他的血肉，Loki在一次次尝试中使他渐渐康复。

他虽然活了下来，却成为了类人与人类结合的第一个试验品，保留了一部分人类的器官，拥有了一部分类人的才能，这个实验并不顺利，Thor身上多处重要器官坏死，大脑因为失血过多不能再正常工作，心脏也勉强要靠机械起搏，Loki觉得这比让他从头开始搭建一个类人更复杂。

可他是Loki Laufeyson，他还是成功了。

“……我说了，这不是太愉快的故事。”Loki抱住Thor，他捧起Thor的脸颊，唏嘘道，“但我很庆幸当初决定带你回来。”

“你研究了三年？”Thor记得自己出生的日子，他见Loki点了点头，不禁叹了口气说，“你这样说……我似乎有一些很模糊的记忆，只是之前从未细想。”他摆弄双手，似乎想要瞧出一半人类、一半类人的血肉究竟是怎样连接，如果不是Loki有意告诉，他根本不会注意到自己的异样。

他其实已经不具备太多人类特有的机能了。

他的行动与决策主要使用电子意识，全身的供血虽然依靠心脏，但Thor原本以为心脏和血液只是摆设。

Thor问Loki：“你觉得我是什么？其实我不应该继续存在。”

Loki不解其意：“你是Thor，你已经失去了为人时候的记忆，现在的你就是全新的个体——你是Thor，是我的专属类人，也是类人领袖。”

“也许没忘。”Thor淡淡地看了Loki一眼，他不爱深究，今天却反行其道，“我的脑子里偶尔会出现荒凉的大陆，璀璨的星辰，四起的硝烟。我并不是类人，可笑的是，几小时前，我还在代表类人和谈。”

Loki紧张地抓着Thor的手臂，一股不详的预感笼罩了他：“你不会要离我而去吧！？这有什么好纠结？只有我知道，这是个秘密！”他开始后悔把这件事告诉Thor了！

Thor不禁失笑，他摇摇头说：“不，我对过去并不好奇，我只是想定义我自己，你懂吗？找到同类很难，我不像人类那样脆弱，可我又不像类人能无限重组，这很怪异，我并不适合做他们的领袖。”

“没关系，这不会改变任何事，告诉你只是希望你多加小心，不要以为自己经得起拆解，而你却在思考归属——你可以不做领袖，但你一定是我的！”Loki无语极了，拍拍Thor的脸颊，“只有我能修好你。”

Thor眉头紧锁，他和Loki双手紧握，似乎只有这样做，他才能找到自己存在的意义。费劲千辛万苦谈判得来的权益对他而言似乎什么都不是，他是第三类人——

“人类也不仅仅只有两种性别。”Loki把Thor的手放到自己的胸膛上，“重要的是，你认为自己是谁。”

Thor稍微消化了下这个惊人的秘密，他凝视着自己的身体，忍不住叹了口气，决定暂时继续把自己当作类人看待，他心生感慨，望着Loki认真地说：“你是一个伟大的科学家。”

伟大而聪明。

能做到一般人无法做到的事，赋予了他新生。

以前的Thor到底怎么想他不知道，但现在的他决定这一生都为Loki而活。

“接下来联盟有什么安排吗？”Loki见他释然，转移话题问。

Thor识破他的心情，虽然仍旧郁闷，但还是笑了出来，他揉揉Loki的头发，把洗干净的Loki抱出浴缸，他目光迷离：“首先，我得卸任联盟首领。”

Loki看着他，不自觉瞪大了眼睛。

男性天生爱好权力，Loki没想到Thor会主动放弃至高无上的地位，他了解Thor，知道他并不是一时兴起，但他想，这个不合时宜的秘密一定刺激了他。

Loki对此非常后悔，但他又不希望Thor冒险。

其实Thor这几年做得很好，他乐意放权，亲自处理的事不多，联盟却井井有条，签署了停战协议后稳步推进落实各项条款，联盟不会解散，但大部分士兵将会重新回到社会上工作，只留下一群必要的类人工作处理人员，帮助社会进步与过渡。

类人联盟最终交给了Tony，Thor十分信任他，而Tony并不希望Thor离开，他反复强调Thor是联盟的灵魂领军人，在Tony的极力要求下，Thor最终保留了一个虚职，类似联盟顾问。

虽然不情愿，但Loki还是把萨卡的房产交给类人继续充当联盟总部，为了补偿他，Tony欢迎他随时过来住，也为他和Thor保留了房间。

在萨卡的最后一天，Thor像以前一样站在房顶，他对Loki说：“其实我早就想过这一天，你回来了，我们一起离开这里。”他向Loki伸出手，远方有流星划过，Loki愣了一会儿，最终还是握住了Thor的手。

“要是你愿意，我……我们之后可以去一趟阿斯加德。”Loki沉默了一会儿，别扭地建议道，其实如果可以，他真的不想再去那个星球了，万一发生了什么意外，联邦又不会赔他一个Thor！

Thor失笑，对Loki说：“我以为你想周游群星。”

Loki以前的确想过，但约顿海姆对他关上了大门——尽管Laufey不再担任首相，他的势力依旧在——可现在战争结束了，Thor是著名人物，得到了官方的接纳，作为他的创造者，Loki的地位不可同日而语。

各种著名学府、研究所、知名企业的邀请函如雪花一般涌入他的收件箱中，无一不希望Loki去就职或者指导，Loki暂时没有回应，他其实不缺钱，早年的工资可以支撑他正常生活一生，而联盟与联邦这次也给了他不少补偿。

但他对教职还是有一丝向往。

“好啊，一个月住一个星球，直到今年结束。”Loki打了个哈欠，兴致勃勃地说，“我听说Steve去参与新任军部元帅竞选了，二选一，我觉得他会获胜。”

Thor笑了下道：“希望他能开启新的纪元。”

之后的确如他们所料，Steve抓住了这个机会，一些花边新闻更是帮助这位英俊温和的年轻将军登上舞台，一改联邦军之前死气沉沉的局面，他非常受年轻一代欢迎，尽管Loki在浏览新闻时，Thor总会从他身后路过，酸溜溜地冒出一句：“我也很受欢迎。”

Loki：“……”

联邦政府痛定思痛，很快从战败的阴影中走了出来，随着Steve上位，一些新鲜血液也进入了决策中枢，类人和人类的关系竟就此稳定下来，Loki本来以为还会有余波，更让他震惊的是，他竟然收到了一笔科研经费。

Steve说服九界研究所专门拨款给Loki，不需要立项，也不需要文书，他只要想继续研究，这笔经费就能支撑他未来十年的开支，但他们也希望他能产出一些对社会有利的成果。

Loki首先拿这笔钱改造了冈尼尔号，现在它又成为了全星系最先进、最舒适的飞船，他们不需要在任何星球拥有房产，因为冈尼尔号就可以满足所有需求，Loki实在爱极了他们的新床。

为了让Thor回到故土，冈尼尔号降落在阿斯加德，Loki努力回忆着当初找到Thor的坐标，将他领到了那片荒地。

阿斯加德的天空蔚蓝，即使在夜里也能感觉到它与其他星球的区别。

Thor站在广袤的土地上，吐出沉重的呼吸，他想不起任何事，鸦雀从上空飞过，孤单的嚎叫声响彻寰宇，Thor在静谧之中站了许久。

他想起自己读过的关于Thanos的密报，Thanos曾经在一次军事对战中错误指挥，将一颗中子弹投入阿斯加德，加剧了这个星球恶劣的生存环境，而最后Thanos死在了Thor手里，他是阿斯加德人，这听起来十分嘲讽。

Loki也不催Thor，他有一下没一下地划着显示屏，风声呼呼作响，阿斯加德的夜尤其寒冷，他不得不拢紧了身上的红色披肩。

“走吧。”Thor不知道停了多久，他回过头时脸上带着笑意。

Loki愣了下问：“去哪？你想清楚了？”

Thor大步走上飞船，当他真正站上这片土地时，他才意识到，其实过去对于他来说早已是一片虚无，他关闭舱门，坐到驾驶位上，抬头问Loki：“船长，你想去哪？”

Loki趴在一旁，望着浩瀚星海，随手一指：“那就去海姆冥界吧，舵手。”他从怀中拿出一个礼物盒，交到Thor手里，Thor疑惑地看他一眼，Loki别扭地转过头去，示意他自己打开。

深蓝盒子里躺着一条项链，项坠朴实无华，看起来是锤型的石头碎片，但Thor并不好意思这样说，他欣赏了一会儿，郑重道：“嗯，看起来很文艺。”

Loki起身无语地揉了他的金发一把：“这是编号410陨石的碎片，五年前出门那次给你带的礼物。”

410这个数字对他们俩来说意义非凡，Loki生于星云历410年，而Thor是编号阿尔法410型类人，Thor终于明白小吊坠的含义，他握住Loki的手，示意他帮自己戴上。

“出发！”

Thor看了一眼他的造物主，摁下空间跳跃的按钮。

冈尼尔号消失在天幕中，将要去往另一个纷繁绚烂的世界。

END


	10. 番外·养老日常

“我做了个噩梦。”

当一切结束后，他们搬到了其他星球定居，过上了养老一般的生活。

某日醒来，Loki喘息着对Thor诉说自己做噩梦的经历，Thor当即饶有兴致地从沙发上坐起身——他原本还歪在靠枕上打游戏，一听说有事能把Loki吓到，立刻觉得这个月新出的游戏无趣极了，他问：“不介意的话，我们可以进记忆放映室。”

Loki：“……”

从没见过Thor这么好奇的模样，Loki磨了磨后槽牙，他忍住心里想一吐而快的念头，义正辞严地说：“不，我觉得你不想看，因为我梦到你生小孩了！”

Thor脸色一变，这下他更好奇了，他直接把Loki拉起来，类人力量强大，即使Thor不是完全的类人，Loki这种文职人员也很难反抗。踉踉跄跄地被他拉进放映室，Loki忍着羞耻说：“你真的要看吗？”

Thor点点头。

事实上，Loki扯了半句谎话。

让Loki大惊失色的梦的确与孩子有关，却与Thor“能生孩子”这样离谱的事天差地别。

天生的性格使Loki不喜幼童，做了多年科学家后，他又略微患上了社交恐惧症，加上之前被父亲逼婚导致他有些恐女，所以能找到一个避开以上所有条件的伴侣，对他来说着实不易。Loki不喜欢小孩，所以在梦里，这孩子是Thor带回来的。

星云205年，人类生育率急速下降，一款能满足人类亲子需求的类人问世，他们出厂就是孩童模样，心智虽然可以日渐成熟，但改变样貌需要返厂设置。Thor领回来的就这样的类人小孩，他一头黑发，又是蓝眼睛——要不是Loki很清楚自己这几年都和Thor生活在一起，他肯定会怀疑自己趁醉出轨了（毕竟Thor没有繁殖能力）。

“Loki，从今天起Fenrir就是我们的孩子了！”梦里的Thor异常激动地对Loki宣布。

Loki僵在原地，那个乖巧的小类人跑了过来，抱住Loki的腿喊了一声：“爸爸！”

Loki更是浑身僵硬，他错愕地看着Thor把孩子抱进家里，也没解释Fenrir的来历，画面一转，那个酷似Thor和Loki结合体的类人小朋友腼腆地站在餐桌边，Thor不知道从哪里变出一个草莓蛋糕，一边哄孩子一边喂他。

他都没这样服侍过我吃饭！

Loki握拳大怒，然后梦就结束了。

Thor退出Loki的记忆，梦总是十分零碎，往往只有片段，主人能记得一二已是难得，他想笑又不好意思笑，憋笑看着脸色铁青的Loki，又复习了一遍这个噩梦，Loki越发懊恼，冲上前揪住Thor的衣领，把类人推倒在地。

“说，那个小孩到底是谁！”Loki不认为自己会无缘无故做这样的梦，他紧盯Thor，总觉得自己在哪里见过那个Fenrir——居然连名字都起好了！

“你这样说，我对他是有印象。”Thor凝视着Loki，类人的记忆系统比人类更清晰，“很久以前，我们在萨卡的宠物店里遇到他，当时我们也讨论过他像谁的问题，不过他有父母……也许这个梦预示着你想要个孩子？”

“怎么可能！”Loki松开Thor，站了起来，他斩钉截铁地说，“我讨厌小孩。”

Thor饶有兴致地看着他，因为梦的主人是Loki，所以他能感觉到Loki当时的情绪，而Loki似乎忘记了这个设定，Thor握住他的手笑道：“博士，我知道你只是不愿意有人与你一同分享我。”

Loki的脸色一再变化，他生气地想要抽回手来：“不，你太自恋了。”

“那养只狗如何？”Thor提议道。

Loki愤怒地说：“我不要。”

“养猫？”

“……请你少看一些宠物指南。”Loki转过身去，不得不承认，他的确不希望这栋房子里多出任何一个生物来分去Thor的注意力。Thor站起来抱住他，温暖的手臂环绕他的身体，Loki推了推Thor说，“我下午还要上课，不做。”

Thor郁闷地哼了一声：“哦，我以前倒是希望我们可以一起养猫，黑猫，绿眼睛，和你一样。”

Loki受不了了，他转身质问：“有我还不够吗？”他生气地揍了Thor一拳，Thor笑得停不下来，攥着他的手沉闷地忍笑，Loki才明白他又在逗自己。

“说真的，我第一次为我不再是人类感到遗憾。”Thor认真的双眸望向Loki，这个时代科技发达，即使是男性与男性，拥有血脉相连的孩子也不是难事，真正难的是人类和类人的结合，或者类人的同类繁殖，而Thor的情况就更特殊了。

Loki冷哼道：“我不觉得遗憾，别耍我了，我要去备课。”他今年承担了一个客座教授的头衔，抽了点休息时间来给联邦大学的学生上选修课，每周的这一天下午都是他固定的上课时间。

Thor当然知道Loki社恐，而且还厌恶小孩，所以这点遗憾也不算什么，他拍拍Loki，为他拿来迷你投影屏，让他过一遍下午的讲义。

“你下午来接我。”Loki吩咐道，“我下课想去吃B区那家新开的约顿融合菜。”

即使已经到了星云纪年，最有效的教学方式依旧是面对面授课，但有的学生喜欢远程教学模式，教室里也提供全息投影，沉浸感与现实相差无几。

虽然这是选修课，但由于Loki的名头大得惊人，和Thor暧昧的关系至今也为人津津乐道，所以“类人基础理论”早早就满员了。

可惜Loki不会在这门课上讲任何有关他和Thor的事，他照本宣科，讲述了一些他在读书时学到的类人知识，附带介绍了这几年的最新研究，课程总体还算有趣，但基本上每一个选课的学生都对Loki身后的男人更为好奇。

这堂课每周都有十分钟的自由问答，死气沉沉的学生们固定会在这时候活过来，问题层出不穷，倒也不全是与Thor相关，有的学生也对怎么亲手制作类人、Loki过往的经历感兴趣。

“首先，你要有团队合作的经验，自己研究组装类人有风险，而且大概率会失败。”

“教授，Thanos将军真的只是失踪吗？”年轻的男学生提问。

“我也不清楚。”Loki假笑道，“但这么多年来，确实没有他的音讯。”他在心里默默翻了个白眼，Thanos肯定是死透了，Steve甚至把Thanos的亲信都清理干净，所以至今也没人追问这桩无头悬案。

“您最近有科研项目吗？”

“暂时没有，我很久不做实验了，但偶尔会写几篇文章。”Loki老实交代，他现在对科研兴趣不大，因为他根本没办法公开人类与类人结合研究的细节。

“Thor先生现在还跟您在一起吗？”女学生的问题永远这么一针见血。

Loki点点头，时间到了，下课铃响，他收拾好东西，Thor像超人一般，准时出现在他的教室门口，Loki微微一愣，他们俩都是名人，Thor尤甚，他虽然站在门外，但高大的身躯依旧吸引了许多目光，当第一个学生叫出声时，整个教室都乱了。

Loki预料到这个情况，他走上前，本来还围着Thor八卦、想要触碰Thor的身体看看是否真有这么逼真的类人的学生们都为他让出一条路，Loki环顾四周，威严地吊起眼角问：“还有什么想问？”

“你们是情侣吗？和领袖恋爱是什么感觉？联邦不会追杀Thor先生吗？”洪亮的男声从队伍后方传来，年轻人都哄然大笑。

这是一个困扰了媒体多年的问题。

Loki看了Thor一眼，类人似乎也很期待他的回答，Loki握住他的手，十指紧扣，冷哼一声离开了教学楼，后面是沸沸扬扬的欢呼声，似乎有学生打了赌，有人输了，有人赢了，无比嘈杂。

Loki揉了揉太阳穴，厌倦地说：“我饿了。”

Thor穿得普通，但依旧魅力四射，他笑着说：“我先点了菜才过来，过去就能吃了——你父亲要是看到明天的报纸，可能会晕倒。”

Loki笑了起来，他还记得Laufey对Thor的形容，在一次公开采访中，Laufey尽可能文雅地斥责Thor这位前类人联盟领袖是个出卖色相、勾引男人的下流货色，当然原话不是这样，但Loki为此嘲笑了Thor很长时间。

“没办法，谁叫我只吃你这一套。”Loki和Thor离开校园，转过街角，这个季节迎面吹来的风微微湿润，Loki在眨眼之间感觉脸上一凉，他以为那是风。

其实那是Thor的吻。

END


End file.
